una nueva oportunidad para amar
by Lita Jupiter Kino
Summary: Andrew creia que todavia amaba a su esposa despues de 4 años de fallecida Lita pensaba que era feliz con su novio y que pronto se casarian hasta que se quita la venda de sus ojos... y de pronto ambos se enamoran y se daran una nueva oportunidad para ser felices
1. Chapter 1

**Una Nueva oportunidad… para amar**

**Capítulo 1**

**Prologo **

Es un día como cualquier otro los primeros rayos del sol me están diciendo que me levante de la cama me cubro mi rostro pero después saco mi mano para tomar mi celular para ver la hora y me doy cuenta que es más temprano de costumbre hoy no tengo trabajo ni mucho menos ningún evento especial así que decido levantarme para cambiarme e ir a correr. Salgo de mi habitación y voy a refrigerador por una botella de agua que había dejado el día anterior y la coloco en mi cinturón después me pongo mis lentes de sol y salgo de mi apartamento. Los minutos pasaron y en mi mente está en otro tiempo cuando te conocí además pienso en lo tontos que fuimos en dejar que nos separan mientras corro suspiro por ti ¡como quiero regresar el tiempo para cambiar y estar contigo! Pero sé que el "hubiera" no existe ¿me habrás olvidado? ¿Eres feliz? Son tantas preguntas que invaden mi mente pero al fin me detengo así que decido descansar ¿Qué habrá sido de ti mi amor?...

**Londres, Inglaterra hace 4 años atrás **

Un joven rubio ojos azules se encontraba en el cementerio sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas en un brazo además tenía a un niño rubio igual que él tomado de su mano

-hola mi amor te trajimos un ramos de rosas de las que te gustan- comenta el joven colocando el ramo de rosas sobre la tumba –hoy hace 4 años que te fuiste pero me dejaste este hermoso regalo que es nuestro pequeño Sammy te extraño mucho mi Viluy- el chico se levanta después de ver la tumba de su esposa y el niño también habla

-mamita te quiero mucho- el niño toca la tumba de su mama mientras que el joven llora en silencio

-bien Sammy mami está feliz de que venimos a visitarla pero también dice que tienes tarea y que tienes que hacerla- el rubio se seca las lágrimas de sus ojos

-no papito quiero jugar con mi mama aquí- responde Sammy

-pero tu mamita dice que quiere descansar así que es mejor que te lleve con la tía Tellu para que hagas tus tareas- comenta el rubio llevándose al niño

-está bien- el niño hace un puchero –pero no me lleves con la tía Tellu mejor llévame a la casa de la abuelita Serenity ella me ayuda con las tareas- responde el niño

-mmm ¿no será que quieres ir con la abuela porque ella te hace galletas?- pregunta el joven sonriendo mientras va con su hijo al auto

-papito no solo es por las galletas, mi abuelita Serenity es muy cariñosa y me ayuda con la tarea en cambio mi tía Tellu no ella no me explica- responde el niño mientras su papa lo ayudaba con el cinturón de seguridad

-está bien tu ganas te voy a dejar a la casa de la abuela Serenity pero tu tía Tellu también te quiere mucho mi Sammy- dice el joven mientras arranca el auto y se van del cementerio

**Casa de Serenity **

Serenity llegaba a su casa luego de hacer las compras de su despensa abre la puerta luego entra con todas las bolsas del supermercado

-¡al fin!- suspira la mujer de cabello de cabello violeta sostenido en dos coletas de ojos azules que se conservaba joven a pesar de la edad que tenía deja las bolsas en la mesa del comedor cuando escucha que el timbre y va a abrir la puerta

-hola mama- saluda el joven rubio abrazando a su mama

-hola abuelita- saluda el pequeño Sammy

-hola Andrew- Serenity abraza a su hijo –hola pequeño Sammy ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunta la mujer a su nieto

-bien abuelita ¿tienes galletas?- pregunta el niño

-pues todavía no pequeño porque acabo de venir del supermercado pero si quieres tú me ayudas a hacerlas- responde Serenity con una sonrisa

-¡si quiero ayudarte! Pero tú me ayudas con mi tarea- grita el niño de felicidad

-de acuerdo mi niño pero espérame en la sala tranquilito- responde Serenity con una sonrisa

-mama disculpa ¿será que Sammy se puede quedar hoy contigo?- pregunta Andrew con pena

-claro que si hijo no te preocupes no hay problema al contrario quiero estar con mi nieto siempre pero ¿hoy no le tocaba quedarse con Tellu?- pregunta Serenity

-si hoy le tocaba con ella pero ya sabes cómo es Sammy le gusta estar contigo y hacer galletas como me las hacías cuando era niño- responde Andrew viendo a su hijo que estaba viendo el televisor

-y sabes que lo hago con muchísimo gusto hijo no te preocupes que para mí no es molestia estar con mi nieto hoy así que ve tranquilo al trabajo que yo me encargo de este niño travieso- dice Serenity con una sonrisa

-gracias mama sé que lo vas a cuidar pero no lo consientas tanto- responde Andrew con una sonrisa luego se va a despedir de su hijo y se va a trabajar


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**¡Yo no soy modelo!**

¡Vaya! otro día más empieza pero hoy no me toca ir a trabajar porque es fin de semana así que decido aprovechar el día me preparo para ir al gimnasio cuando me acerco a tomar las llaves de mi auto y mi billetera cuando sale de ella una foto que nos tomamos hace cuatro años… ¡wow! ¡Cuatro años, que increíble! Ya hace mucho tiempo ha transcurrido sin verte aunque tal vez ya no te acuerdes de mi yo siempre te llevo en mi mente y lo admito no te puedo sacar de mi corazón salen unas lágrimas pero después reacciono guardando la foto y tomo la llave de mi auto para irme al gimnasio siempre pensando como este corazón sigue insistiendo en amarte…

**Hace 4 años atrás **

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad había una chica alta, cabello castaño sostenido en una alta coleta de ojos verde esmeralda con un periódico en la mano afuera de una casa de modas y publicidad

-de acuerdo ¡aquí voy!-suspira la chica componiéndose el cabello luego entra al lugar donde la atiende la recepcionista

-buenos días señorita- saluda la recepcionista amablemente

-buenos días- saluda la chica con una sonrisa –vengo por el anuncio del periódico donde solicitan asistente gerente de publicidad- agrega la castaña

-claro ¿me permite su papelería por favor?- pregunta la recepcionista

-si claro aquí tiene- responde la castaña entregándole un sobre con su papelería

-llene este formulario en la sala por favor- la recepcionista indica donde tiene que llenar la solicitud de empleo a la castaña luego de unos minutos regresa y le entrega el formulario la recepcionista adjunta la solicitud con la papelería de la joven -¡bien! Con esto ya tenemos su papelería nosotros la estaremos llamando para una entrevista- dice la recepcionista

-muchas gracias- responde la chica cuando de pronto se escucha la voz de un hombre que estaba molesto

-¿Cómo es posible que hoy tenemos que hacer el anuncio de Cover Girl y nade sabe dónde está la modelo? ¡Se supone que ya hubiera estado aquí desde hace dos horas! ¡Esto es inaudito!- salía el joven hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules de su oficina acompañado de un hombre rubio -¿Cómo es posible que tú que eres el gerente de publicidad lo hayas dejado todo a última hora? ¿Qué clase de profesional eres Jedite?- pregunta el joven de marketing

-lo siento Darién pero es que pensé que el anuncio era para mañana temprano- responde el joven rubio tratando de justificarse –además le pregunte a Tiger me dijo que la modelo vendría mañana- agrega Jedite

-¿Qué?- pregunta Darién -¡no puede ser! ¡Ahora resulta que Tiger toma las decisiones en esta empresa!- Darién llega a la recepción pero no le pone atención a la chica castaña que se había quedado a ver todo –Ann por favor llama a Tiger dile que lo quiero ver ahorita- el pelinegro le da la orden a la recepcionista

-si señor- responde la recepcionista llamando al coordinador de las modelos luego de unos minutos llega el joven de cabello rubio oscuro largo

-¿sí Darién?- pregunta el joven

-¿es cierto que tú le dijiste a Jedite que la modelo para Cover Girl vendrá mañana?- pregunta Darién

-si eso dije- responde Tiger –mañana viene de Francia Kaolinet ella es la modelo para el anuncio- responde Tiger haciendo que Darién se pusiera furioso

-¿Kaolinet? ¿No era Mimete?- pregunta Darién -¡tú no puedes disponer de que modelo el contrato dice que es Mimete no Kaolinet! Por eso ¡ambos están despedidos! Pasen por su cheque a contabilidad porque un error así nos costara mucho las cosas hubieran salido mejor si me hubieran consultado- agrega el pelinegro molesto ambos se van del lugar a recoger sus pertenencias y a recoger su cheque –llamare a Mimete- Darién llama a Mimete que estaba enferma -¿Dónde conseguiré una modelo?- se pregunta el pelinegro dándose cuenta que enfrente estaba la chica que había solicitado empleo -¡Tu!- dice Darién – ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta el joven

-Lita Kino- se limita a decir la chica

-eres perfecta Lita- dice Darién -¡ven conmigo! ¡Tú serás la modelo de Cover Girl!- Darién toma del brazo a la chica y se la lleva al estudio de grabación -¡maquillistas, preparen a esta chica en media hora!- el pelinegro daba la orden a su personal para que prepararan a la joven

-¿un momento? Hay un error yo no soy modelo, vine a buscar empleo de asistente del gerente de publicidad- decía Lita pero nadie la escucho ya cuando estaba lista la joven sale –oiga ¿señor?- pregunta Lita al no saber el nombre de Darién

-llámame Darién por favor ahora ponte aquí, ya sabes cómo es esto y lee los letreros- responde el pelinegro

-es que…me pongo nerviosa frente a una cámara además yo no soy… - Lita no puede terminar cuando escucha que van a empezar a grabar pero observa bien como era el sistema publicitario –bueno si esto es necesario para aplicar al puesto al que vengo tendré que hacerlo- piensa la castaña mientras respiraba profundo para calmar sus nervios


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Conexión**

Después de que descanso un poco vuelvo a correr ahora cambio de lugar cuando me acerco a un kiosco de revistas y veo una publicidad que distingo perfectamente bien que es tuya tiene tu sello personal lo sé porque siempre admire tu profesionalismo y la calidad de trabajo que haces luego me recuerdo mucho de ti es que por más que intento no puedo sacarte de mi mente parece que estuvieras en todos lados pero me imagino que ya te olvidaste de mi de los dos yo soy el más culpable por dejarte ir y todo por tonto ahorita seriamos una familia feliz tú, yo y Sammy ¡quiero recuperarte mi amor! Pero ¿en dónde estás?...

-¿Dónde está Andrew?- pregunta Darién –tiene que estar aquí porque tiene que tomar las fotografías- agrega el pelinegro

-el señor Andrew pidió permiso pues hoy es el aniversario del fallecimiento de su esposa- contesta Haruka la asistente de Darién

-¡ay si es cierto! Se me había olvidado eso bueno entonces empecemos a grabar y cuando venga Andrew le avisas que ya estamos grabando por favor Haruka- dice Darién supervisando la grabación. Lita estaba tan nerviosa pero trato de controlarse para que se viera lo más natural posible. Los minutos pasaron y Lita se le había olvidado los nervios

-a decir verdad ¡esto no es tan difícil como me lo imagine! Tenía razón Mina solo es de ignorar las cámaras y pensar que estás viviéndolo- piensa Lita mientras grababa el anuncio no poniendo atención cuando llega Andrew con una cámara fotográfica en el cuello

-hola Darién perdón por venir tarde es que hoy es el aniversario del fallecimiento de Viluy además fui a dejar a Sammy a la casa de mi mama- dice Andrew un poco agitado pues entro corriendo a su trabajo

-no te preocupes Andrew no hay problema- responde Darién –sé que es importante para ti esta fecha y en cuanto a Sammy lo hubieras traído hace tiempo que no lo veo y si me lo hubieras pedido yo te hubiera dado el día libre- agrega el pelinegro

-no te preocupes Darién solo era por un par de horas además te acuerdas que me comprometí contigo a que iba a tomar las fotos hoy- responde Andrew

-de acuerdo Andrew- responde Darién dirigiendo su mirada en la grabación al igual que Andrew que queda impresionado

-¿Quién es esa modelo? ¿Creí que la modelo era Mimete?- pregunta Andrew

-ah es una larga historia pero para hacértela en resumen resulta que Tiger y Jedite no contaron conmigo diciendo que la grabación era para mañana con Kaolinet pero ya sabes que está en Francia en la semana de la moda además sabes que ella es modelo de Rei bueno la cosa es que despedí a los dos por incompetentes y me di cuenta que ahí estaba esta chica en la recepción me imagino que es una modelo de talla y la traje- responde Darién cuando termina la grabación es todo un éxito todos aplauden cuando termina Lita sale -¡excelente!- dice Darién impresionado -¿Dónde aprendiste a modelar?- pregunta le pelinegro

-gracias- responde Lita –pues a decir verdad una amiga me ha dado unos tips pero a decir verdad yo no soy modelo- agrega la castaña

-¿no eres modelo? Pero modelas muy bien- responde Darién –entonces ¿Por qué viniste aquí?- pregunta el pelinegro

-vine porque vi el anuncio del empleo para asistente del gerente de publicidad- responde Lita

-entonces eres publicista entonces ven conmigo y platicaremos porque como viste hoy despedí al gerente- dice Darién indicando la salida luego de ir a la oficina de Darién dejando a Andrew y sus asistentes a preparar el estudio para tomar las fotos, Lita sale con una sonrisa pues le habían dado el puesto de gerente –antes de tomar tu puesto necesito un último favor- dice Darién

-si ¿dime?- pregunta Lita

-pues ya que grabamos el anuncio y nos salvaste de una demanda por parte del cliente ¿será que nos puedes ayudar con que te tomemos unas fotografías para el anuncio?- responde Darién con una pregunta

-si claro Darién no te preocupes- responde Lita –y gracias por darme el empleo- agrega la castaña dando la mano al pelinegro confirmando la relación laboral

-te voy a llevar con el fotógrafo- Darién lleva a Lita con Andrew mientras que el rubio estaba ocupado en el estudio -¡Andrew ven por favor!- Darién llama a Andrew que había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para ir con el pelinegro en cuanto a Lita se queda sin palabras al ver a Andrew –mira ella es Lita Kino la nueva gerente de publicidad y la modelo de Cover Girl, Lita él es Andrew Handsford el mejor fotógrafo que existe en todo Londres ambos trabajaran juntos así que espero que se lleven bien- Darién los presenta a ambos y luego se va a trabajar

-mucho gusto señor Handsford- responde Lita dando su mano

-mucho gusto pero llámame Andrew por favor- responde el rubio correspondiendo al saludo de la chica pero hubo algo entre los dos empezando a sentir una conexión que ni con Viluy sintió –bueno entonces te puedo molestar ponte ahí y te voy a empezar a tomar unas fotos- agrega el rubio llevando de la mano a Lita


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Trato Laboral **

Después de salir del gimnasio veo a una pareja feliz con sus hijos creo, y me imagino que así estuviéramos ahora… si supieras que he intentado buscarte para decirte algo muy importante. Tengo miedo a tu reacción no sé si me lo vas a reprochar por todo el tiempo que ha pasado o te hará feliz eso no lo sé. Te amo eso no va a cambiar a pesar del tiempo aunque al principio solo te trataba de forma profesional luego me fui enamorando de ti y que ahora tengo algo que me recuerda todo el tiempo a ti y a nuestro amor… en el camino me encuentro con Darién caminando y sin pensarlo detengo el auto para saludarlo platico con él un rato hasta que pregunto por ti pero la respuesta que obtengo de él es que no sabe nada de ti a pesar que es tu mejor amigo…

**Hace 4 años atrás **

-de acuerdo Andrew- responde Lita nerviosa los minutos pasaron ambos estaban nerviosos pero Andrew estaba pensando en la sensación que le había causado cuando le dio la mano a Lita era como un imán que atraía a un metal

-bien listo- dice Andrew terminando la sesión de fotos –cuando estén listas te las voy a llevar para tu aprobación- agrega el rubio

-está bien Andrew- responde Lita con una sonrisa

-¿Cuándo empiezas a trabajar en la gerencia?- pregunta Andrew quitándose la cámara del cuello

-empiezo mañana a primera hora, Darién me va a presentar a todo el personal- responde Lita tomando su bolso –oye ¿Por qué hay dos empresas en una?- pregunta Lita curiosa pues nunca había oído de una agencia de publicidad y una casa de modas en una misma empresa

-bueno es porque Darién es publicista y su hermana Rei es diseñadora ambos tuvieron la idea de hacer dos empresas en una además Darién es mi mejor amigo me hizo una propuesta para que fuera el fotógrafo de ambos así que acepte y aquí me tienes- responde Andrew

-oye que curioso no me hubiera imaginado que esta empresa fuera la idea de dos hermanos pero su idea fue demasiado innovadora pero también exitosa- dice Lita saliendo del estudio con Andrew –bueno Andrew nos vemos mañana a primera hora- Lita se despide de Andrew dando la mano

-hasta mañana Lita y en cuanto tenga lista las fotos te las llevo a tu oficina- responde Andrew correspondiendo al dar la mano a la castaña volviendo a sentir la misma atracción de imán -¡qué raro! ¿Por qué sentí esto cuando ella me da la mano?- se pregunta Andrew –bueno es producto de mi imaginación- responde Andrew viendo como Lita salía del estudio cuando entra Rei y ve que la chica sale del estudio después la castaña toma un taxi y va directo a su apartamento contenta porque ya tenía empleo cuando llega le paga al taxista

-ay Mina si supieras lo que me paso hoy no me lo vas a creer- responde Lita entrando al edificio luego de tomar el elevador llega a su departamento –hola Mina ¡ya vine!- grita Lita viendo que no había nadie en la sala cuando sale su amiga una rubia de ojos azules

-hola Lita ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te dieron el empleo?- pregunta Mina saliendo rápidamente de su habitación luego de escuchar la voz de la castaña

-¡si me dieron el trabajo!- dice Lita gritando de felicidad. Mina también grita de felicidad –pero no de asistente sino de gerente de Publicidad Mina ¿te das cuenta? ¡Soy la nueva gerente de publicidad! Todavía no lo puedo creer- responde Lita emocionada

-¿en serio? ¡No te lo puedo creer! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso el puesto era de asistente?- pregunta Mina confundida

-es aquí donde no me lo vas a creer- responde Lita –pues resulta que cuando llegue llene la solicitud y vi una discusión entre el dueño y el que era gerente de publicidad por ciertos problemas en fin el dueño despidió no solo al gerente sino también al coordinador de las modelos por no consultar no habían modelos y el dueño me vio y me maquillaron y me arreglaron en fin termine siendo una modelo improvisada grabe el comercial claro después le aclare todo al dueño que no soy modelo en fin acepte el puesto de gerente y mañana empiezo a trabajar- responde Lita sonriendo

-¿tú de modelo? ¡No te creo Lita!- dice Mina sorprendida -¿Qué sentiste al estar frente a las cámaras?- pregunta la rubia

-bueno al principio estaba nerviosa pero luego me recordé de tus tips y me fui relajando- responde Lita –además no es tan difícil pero ahí no acaba después de que salí de la oficina del dueño luego de firmar el contrato me llevo a una sesión de fotos con Andrew- agrega la castaña pero sus ojos empezaban a brillar

-¿Andrew? amiga ¿te gusto el fotógrafo?- pregunta Mina contenta

-¿Cómo crees Mina? tu sabes que estoy con Rubeus- responde Lita muy segura

-mmm si pues… amiga tu sabes que Rubeus casi ni te viene a ver- dice Mina

-porque él es un hombre muy ocupado Mina pero ya verás cuando sepa que conseguí empleo va a estar feliz- Lita estaba con una sonrisa –además con Andrew el único trato que voy a tener es estrictamente laboral ya sabes como soy con esto y más si estoy en una empresa tan seria como Shields & Hino- agrega la castaña

-de acuerdo amiga ya no voy a decir algo más mejor ¿Qué te parece si salimos en la noche para celebrar?- pregunta Mina a lo que Lita no se niega


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Plática e intuición**

Mientras estaba viendo el anuncio que habías hecho me acuerdo de que sé te apasiona lo que haces y lo dejas plasmado a veces la gente no se da cuenta de eso pero yo sí y es que te conozco tan bien que aprendí amar lo que haces como tu amabas mis fotografías estabas tan orgullosa de mi como yo de ti de pronto escucho la voz del adolescente del kiosco que me pregunta si voy a comprar la revista y sin dudarlo la compro y me voy del lugar sin ver mi camino pues mi mirada estaba en el hermoso trabajo que haces de repente me topo con alguien que estaba parado en mi camino ¡rayos! ¿Por qué se ponen en medio del camino? Pregunto sin saber cuándo alzo mi mirada a quien veo a Rei ¡no lo podía creer! Hacía tiempo que no la veía luego de platicar con ella te menciona y me pregunta si te he podido olvidar y yo le digo que no y me dice que desde el principio ella sabía que entre nosotros iba a haber algo…y tenía razón…

**Hace 4 años en Shields & Hino **

Andrew estaba pensando en cuanto Lita se había ido y en lo que le había dicho Rei no podía concentrarse bien en su trabajo

**Hace 1 hora **

-hola Andrew- saluda la chica de cabello negro y ojos color purpura volteando a ver a Lita –oye ¿Quién es ella? No la había visto por aquí ¿es una nueva modelo?- agrega la joven

-pues fue modelo improvisada pues Darién pensó lo mismo y la puso en la publicidad de Cover Girl pero en realidad es publicista se llama Lita y ahora es la nueva gerente de publicidad- responde Andrew guardando su cámara en una pequeña maleta

-¿gerente de publicidad? Ese puesto no está vacante sabes que Jedite ocupa el puesto- comenta Rei desconcertada

-pues mejor platica eso con tu hermano de eso pues él lo despidió- responde Andrew saliendo con Rei del estudio

-por un momento pensé que era modelo se ve que tiene potencial- dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa luego ve como Andrew estaba pensativo –oye Andrew… ¡aquí, hola!- Rei hacia una señal con su mano haciendo que el rubio reaccionara –parece que te gusto- dice Rei con una sonrisa

-¿Qué me gusta Lita? ¿Cómo crees Rei? Tu sabes que yo siempre estaré enamorado de Viluy ella es la única mujer para mí- responde Andrew seguro de lo que decía

-de acuerdo si tú lo dices solo puedo decirte que ya pasaron 4 años de que Viluy falleció ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de rehacer tu vida?- pregunta Rei

-Rei ¿Cómo me dices eso? Viluy era tu mejor amiga- responde Andrew clavando sus ojos azules en su amiga

-si lo era no te voy a negar que me hace falta pero también la vida sigue y si estuviera viva te entendería en cuanto a rehacer tu vida además Lita ¿me dijiste que se llamaba? Bueno ella sería una excelente candidata para ti- dice Rei tocando el hombro de Andrew

-solo te digo Rei que no pienses mal solo seremos compañeros de trabajo nada más bueno con tu permiso me voy a mi estudio tengo mucho trabajo con las fotografías que le tome a Lita porque mañana se las voy a entregar a tu hermano y a ella- Andrew se aleja de Rei que se queda pensativa

-algo me dice que a Andrew le gusto esta chica- piensa la pelinegra –bueno mejor iré con Darién a hablar por que despidió a Jedite- Rei se va a la oficina de Darién mientras que en el estudio Andrew estaba pensando en las palabras de Rei

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Cómo puede pensar Rei que a mí me gusta Lita? Si la acabo de conocer solo se su nombre- dice Andrew viendo las fotos de Lita –además mi trato con ella será únicamente laboral- se asegura el rubio viendo los ojos verdes de Lita mientras en otro lugar Darién estaba en su oficina cuando entra Rei

-Darién ¿me puedes decir por qué despediste a Jedite?- pregunta Rei un poco molesta –sabes que es un buen publicista- agrega la pelinegra

-hermanita lo despedí porque es un incompetente además no es bueno que siguieras viendo a tu ex en el trabajo- responde Darién

-si Jedite y yo fuimos novios pero hace muchísimo tiempo él sabía cómo soy y como me gusta que salga la publicidad para mis colecciones- dice Rei golpeando el escritorio

-mira Rei no te preocupes ya conseguí el reemplazo de Jedite y te aseguro de que Lita será mucho mejor que tu ex además sé que te vas a llevar bien con Lita ya lo veras- responde Darién

-hablando de ella ¿Qué locura hiciste que la metiste de modelo improvisada?- pregunta Rei tratando de calmarse

-ah bueno esa es una idea loca que se me ocurrió y te aseguro que va a salir mucho mejor de lo que pensamos tranquila hermanita- Darién se levanta de su silla y va con Rei

-¿sabías que a Andrew le gusto?- responde la chica de ojos purpura

-¿Cómo crees Rei? Sabes que Andrew sigue enamorado de recuerdo de Viluy- contesta Darién

-algo me dice que va a haber algo entre ellos mi intuición no me falla- piensa Rei


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**El engaño**

Después de hablar con Darién subo al auto por un momento tenía la esperanza de que él podría saber algo de ti mientras iba manejando a casa de Mina hace mucho tiempo que no la veo desde que ella estaría ocupada con su carrera de modelo además tengo ganas de platicar con alguien pues necesito desahogarme esto que no le he dicho a nadie luego de media hora doy con la casa de mi amiga y toco la puerta entonces ella abre y no puede lo puede creer me invita a pasar y yo con gusto acepto nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala y empezamos a hablar de todo un poco, nos reímos de todas las cosas que habíamos hecho cuando vivíamos juntas hasta que dice tu nombre es ahí cuando empiezo a sollozar Mina se levanta de su lugar y me abraza después se vuelve a sentar en el sofá y me pregunta si tú sabes mi secreto y le contesto que he tratado de buscarte pero no te he encontrado… Mina siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas

**Hace 4 años en el departamento de Lita y Mina**

-¿ya estas lista?- pregunta Mina saliendo con un hermoso vestido naranja peinada con su típico moño rojo que la caracteriza

-si lista- sale Lita con un vestido verde zapatos del mismo color

-ahora a celebrar- dice Mina abriendo la puerta luego ambas se van del departamento rumbo a un nuevo restaurante que conocía la rubia ambas llegan a una mesa que justo en frente estaba un joven peliplateado ojos verde coqueteando con Mina

-mira Lita ese chico me está coqueteando- dice Mina ruborizada

-¿Quién?- pregunta Lita

-el chico de cabello plateado- responde Mina correspondiendo al chico con una sonrisa

-es lindo- dice Lita indiferente

-¿es lindo? ¿Eso es lo único que dices Lita? ¿Es lindo?- pregunta Mina –es guapísimo wow ¡que guapo es!- agrega la rubia cuando ve que el peliplateado se acerca a la mesa –ay viene ¡ay que nervios!- la rubia estaba nerviosa

-disculpe señorita ¿no quiere bailar conmigo?- pregunta el joven a la rubia

-claro- responde Mina con una sonrisa –ahorita regreso amiga pórtate bien si- Mina se levanta de su lugar mientras que Lita estaba sentada viendo como Mina estaba bailando cuando de pronto ve a alguien familiar era su novio Rubeus que entraba con una chica de cabello purpura ondulado luego se sientan en un lugar muy alejado pero Lita estaba sorprendida -¿Rubeus? ¿Qué hace aquí?- se pregunta la castaña –creí que estaría de viaje por un mes- piensa Lita pues esa era la excusa que le había dado su novio cuando ve a el pelirrojo tomando de la mano a su acompañante y le entrega un anillo y ella lo abraza después ambos se besan -¡esto no puede ser Rubeus y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de mes y medio!- Lita se llevaba la mano derecha hacia su boca pues quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas luego ve el anillo de compromiso que le había dado su novio hace 6 meses atrás luego la castaña trata de que la pareja no la vieran y se va con Mina

-Mina, ¡me quiero ir!- dice Lita nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa Lita?- pregunta Mina –ah te presento a Yaten Kou- Mina presenta a su compañero de baile

-mucho gusto Yaten- responde Lita saludando al peliplateado –Mina nos tenemos que ir por favor- dice Lita dirigiéndose a su amiga

-espérame Yaten un momentito por favor- dice Mina dirigiéndose al peliplateado

-no te preocupes preciosa yo te espero- responde Yaten con una sonrisa que derritió a la rubia ambas van al tocador

-dime ¿Qué pasa Lita? Deje a Yaten esperando- dice Mina preocupada y Lita que empieza a sollozar –amiga perdón si te dije algo que te molesto- habla la rubia tomando un pañuelo desechable y se lo da a la castaña

-no estoy así por lo que dijiste Mina- responde Lita apoyándose en el lavamanos –es por Rubeus- agrega la castaña

-¿Rubeus? ¿No está de viaje por un mes?- pregunta Mina

-si eso creía yo también pero me engaño Mina, ¡me engaño! Ahorita lo acabo de ver con una mujer en este lugar- Lita no paraba de llorar

-¡no puede ser!-dice asombrada Mina –pero ¡que descarado es ese tipo! pero ahorita vas a haber como lo voy a poner- Mina estaba decidida a salir pero Lita la detiene

-espera Mina no hagas nada- dice Lita –vamos a ver qué grado llega este sínico- dice la castaña secándose las lagrimas

-de acuerdo Lita tienes razón espérame entonces le voy a decir a Yaten que me voy contigo- dice Mina mientras sale luego llega con el peliplateado y le cuenta lo sucedido después la rubia le escribe su número telefónico en un tozo de papel luego se lo da a Yaten y se va con Lita que la ayuda a salir del restaurante para que no la viera Rubeus


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Defenderte de un Patán **

La casa mi mama está cerca así que aprovecho para ir a traer a Sammy pues él había decidido pasar la noche allá toco la puerta y mi mama me recibe con mucho amor después le pido permiso para tomarme una ducha en la que era mi habitación hasta los 18 años es increíble que mi mama tiene todo en orden como cuando vivía en su casa luego de salir de la ducha voy al closet y me encuentro con ropa que había dejado así que me cambio de ropa mientras tomo la ropa deportiva y la llevo a la lavadora mientras se está lavando platico con mi madre en eso escucho que llega Sammy como siempre tan alegre pero me pregunta si ya te encontré pues él te tomo cariño y dice que quiere tener una mama como tú todavía recuerdo cuando te defendí de ese sujeto lo más gracioso fue que Sammy le dio una pata en la pantorrilla que lo dejo adolorido

**Hace 4 años antes **

Ya había transcurrido un mes el tiempo donde supuestamente Rubeus había estado de viaje cuando llega al departamento de Lita con una revista en mano pues la había encontrado en un kiosco toca la puerta del departamento cuando abre Mina

-¿Rubeus?- Mina fingió -¡qué bien estas!- agrega la rubia pues se había acordado cuando Lita le había dicho que había que dejarlo que tuviera confianza

-hola Mina pues estoy bien ¿esta Lita?- pregunta Rubeus muy serio

-pues no esta es que ¿no te ha dicho que está trabajando?- Mina contestaba con una pregunta haciendo que se molestara el pelirrojo

-¿Qué? ¡Lita está trabajando!- responde Rubeus molesto -¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no trabaje? Y lo peor es que no me dijo nada- agrega el pelirrojo arrugando la revista donde salía la castaña –dime Mina ¿está trabajando de modelo? ¡Contéstame!- Rubeus toma fuertemente de los brazos a Mina

-¡suéltame, me estas lastimando!- responde Mina tratando de soltarse cuando llega Yaten el pretendiente de Mina que llevaba un mes de estar conociéndose es ahí cuando suelta a la rubia pues llego a defenderla –no te diré nada Rubeus te toca averiguarlo- dice Mina abrazando a Yaten después Rubeus sale del edificio ve la letra pequeña donde salía el nombre de la agencia

-será mejor que vaya averiguar en este lugar- piensa Rubeus arrancando su auto y va a la agencia donde trabaja Lita

**Shields & Hino**

En el primer mes de trabajo de Lita la agencia tenía más trabajo pues la castaña había conseguido más clientes para la compañía. En cuanto a su relación con Andrew era laboral y Rei al principio no se llevaba con Lita por el despido de Jedite pero luego la diseñadora se fue ablandando. El día transcurría normal cuando la recepcionista llama a Lita que al escuchar el nombre de Rubeus sale molesta del lugar

-entonces, si es cierto que trabajas aquí- dice Rubeus molesto -¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me gusta que trabajes?- pregunta el pelirrojo molesto bajando la voz

-primero que todo: hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás? Ah pues yo muy bien amor te tengo una sorpresa: ¡tengo trabajo! Ah felicidades mi amor- responde Lita molesta –si tenía que trabajar es porque tengo gastos en el departamento Mina no puede con todo y a veces tiene trabajo y a veces no recuérdate que no soy tu esposa- agrega la castaña

-no eres mi esposa ¡pero pronto lo serás! Y ¿tienes gastos eh? ¡Pues entonces me renuncias de esta empresita porque yo te voy a pasar una mensualidad! ¿De acuerdo?- Rubeus tomaba de un brazo a la castaña

-¿y renunciar a mi puesto de gerente? No gracias Rubeus prefiero ganarme MI DINERO que después me lo vayas a echar en cara- responde Lita pero ya no soportaba más – ¿me lo vas a prohibir? Eres de lo peor Rubeus, eres un hipócrita, mentiroso ¿hasta cuándo me ibas a decir que tenías otra mujer? ¿Con quién de las dos te vas a casar con ella o conmigo? ¡Vamos respóndeme!- dice Lita retando a su novio cuando el pelirrojo se puso furioso y le levanta la mano a la castaña que solo cierra los ojos cuando llega Andrew con su hijo

-¡oye! ¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a una mujer cobarde!- dice Andrew soltando a niño

-¿Quién eres?- Rubeus voltea a ver al rubio -¿eres el nuevo novio de Lita o qué?- pegunta el pelirrojo

-pues no fíjate pero es mi compañera de trabajo y esta es una empresa seria como para que vengas hacer escenitas de celos- responde Andrew

-no te metas- Rubeus finge voltearse pero luego quiere pegarle a Andrew quien detiene el puñetazo

-Ann llama a seguridad por favor- responde Andrew haciendo un gancho en el brazo de Rubeus luego de que el personal llega lo toman por la fuerza

-¡esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Tú me las vas a pagar!- gritaba Rubeus soltándose de los guardias cuando Sammy que todo el tiempo había estado con Ann la recepcionista sale de donde estaba y le da una patada en la pantorrilla dejándolo adolorido

-¡Esto es para que no amenaces a mi papa y a su compañera!- dice el niño rubio valiente pero el pelirrojo le quería pegar pero Lita interviene

-¡no te atrevas a pegarle al niño! ¡Lárgate de aquí! Tú y yo hemos terminado así que déjame en paz- Lita se quitaba el anillo de su mano y lo pone en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su ex novio luego los agentes de seguridad sacan al pelirrojo adolorido del lugar


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**El inicio de todo **

Después de que salgo de la casa de Mina me voy directo a mi apartamento pensando en ese día en que conocí a Sammy en verdad fue muy valiente lo que hizo cuando me defendiste de Rubeus no pensé que ese era el principio de mi amor… ¡cómo te extraño! Pero luego me acuerdo que antes de ir a otro lugar a traer lo que es para mí el mejor regalo que me dejaste eso es lo único que tengo de ti…

**Shields & Hino **

Cuando los guardias de seguridad a Rubeus, Andrew dio la orden de prohibir la entrada al ex novio de Lita cuando sale Darién y Rei de sus respectivas oficinas tras escuchar el escándalo que había protagonizado el pelirrojo

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunta Rei molesta

-lo que pasa es…- Lita quería explicar lo sucedido pero no termina la frase

-…es que un loco vino hacer un escándalo pero ya me encargue de eso Rei no te preocupes- Andrew interrumpe a la castaña

-de acuerdo Andrew que esto no se vuelva a repetir es lo único que digo- responde Rei volviendo para su oficina

-bueno aquí no ha pasado nada todos a trabajar- agrega Darién también regresando a su oficina dejando en el vestíbulo a Lita, Andrew y al pequeño Sammy pero la castaña estaba muy alterada y se sienta en un sofá de la sala de espera pero Andrew nota que la castaña tiene las manos temblorosas

-¿estás bien?- pregunta Andrew preocupado

-no Andrew me siento mal- responde Lita casi susurrando

-de acuerdo te llevare a tu oficina- dice el rubio ayudando levantándose del sofá y ayuda a Lita a levantarse –Ann por favor trae un té de manzanilla y un relajante a la oficina de Lita- Andrew le daba la orden a la recepcionista que inmediatamente va a la cafetería a buscar el té -cálmate Lita por favor ahorita viene el té y el relajante te va a ayudar mucho- decía el rubio tratando de calmar a Lita

-es que no puedo creerlo que este sínico haya venido a prohibirme trabajar es que soy tan tonta al no darme cuenta de quién era en realidad Rubeus- dice Lita sentándose en su silla

-no quiero ser entrometido pero el tal Rubeus ¿era tu novio?- pregunta Andrew

-si es más era mi prometido vaya que novio el que tenía- responde Lita –se suponía que me iba a casar con él a mediados del mes que viene- agrega la castaña empezando a sollozar

-¿y que paso para que cambiaras de opinión?- pregunta el rubio tomando una silla y se sienta a la par de la castaña luego saca su pañuelo y se lo entrega para que se secara las lágrimas

-es que hace un mes cuando conseguí el empleo me fui a celebrar con una amiga a un restaurante mientras mi amiga salió a bailar con un chico me di cuenta que Rubeus me estaba engañando con otra mujer hasta le entrego un anillo de compromiso al principio le tenía coraje pero luego pensé que era mejor dejarlo hasta que me dijera la verdad pero ya viste no fue así- responde Lita secándose las lagrimas

-Lita, sé que me estoy metiendo en tus asuntos personales pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo si lo necesitas- responde Andrew cuando entra Ann con el té y el relajante luego se retira –vamos Lita toma un poco de este té- el rubio le da la taza a la castaña

-muchas gracias Andrew- responde Lita ya más tranquila

-perdona que me meta en tu vida pero ¿todavía sientes algo por el?- pregunta Andrew pero en su interior no sabía porque había hecho esa pregunta clavando sus ojos azules en los ojos esmeralda de Lita

-no ya no siento nada por Rubeus porque el mato todo lo que sentía por el- responde Lita tomando un sorbo del té luego deja la taza en su escritorio cuando en un impulso Andrew abraza a Lita ambos sintieron un calor diferente no supieron cuánto tiempo paso hasta cuando alguien toca la puerta

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Andrew separándose de Lita

-soy yo Sammy ¿puedo pasar?- pregunta la infantil voz del otro lado de la puerta

-si pasa- responde Lita aplicándose gotas en los ojos para quitarse la inflamación cuando el niño entra con las manitas hacia atrás

-tengo algo para usted señorita Lita- Sammy hace sus manitas hacia adelante pues tenía una rosa de color rosado y se la mostraba a Lita

-oye Sammy ¡que linda rosa! ¿Sabías que es mi rosa favorita? Gracias pequeño- pregunta la castaña sonriendo luego abraza al niño pero Andrew estaba sorprendido después Sammy se va con Darién -¿es tu hijo?- pregunta Lita

-si es mi hijo- responde Andrew -nunca había visto a Sammy así el por lo general es tímido pero parece que tiene la confianza contigo ya viste que hasta te defendió- responde Andrew con una sonrisa

-¿y la mama de Sammy?- pregunta la castaña


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Conociéndonos **

Luego de pasar una hermosa tarde con mi mama regreso con Sammy al departamento ahora que ya está un poco más grandecito mi hijo le pregunto cuando el llego con una rosa de las que te gustan pues cuando no conoce a alguien no habla pero contigo se había portado tan natural y lo que me contesta me deja asombrado y me dice: "papito cuando le di la rosa a Lita fue porque se ve que es muy especial además a mi mami le hubiera gustado que tú seas feliz con ella" yo me quedo inmóvil por unos minutos y pienso en Viluy ¿será que le hubiera agradado saber que estoy enamorado de ti? Lo que siento por ti es más fuerte de lo que algún día sentí por Viluy…

**Shields & Hino **

-ella falleció dando a luz a Sammy hace 4 años- responde Andrew triste

-lo siento mucho Andrew- dice Lita sintiéndose incomoda por la pregunta que había hecho

-no te preocupes Lita no tienes que sentirte incomoda- responde Andrew con una sonrisa -¿sabes? ¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo y claro con Sammy? ¿Te parece la idea?- pregunta Andrew asegurándose de que Lita ya estaba mejor

-si claro Andrew me agrada la idea- responde Lita sonriente

-de acuerdo paso por ti a la 1 pm ahora que ya se ve que estas mejor voy al estudio tengo mucho trabajo que hacer nos vemos más tarde- responde Andrew saliendo de la oficina de Lita luego entra Rei a la oficina de la castaña

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunta la pelinegra

-si claro Rei pase por favor- responde Lita -¿en que la puedo ayudar?- pregunta la castaña

-bien solo quería saber que paso hace unos momentos- responde Rei seria

-bueno se trata de mi ex novio no quiere que trabaje- contesta Lita con mucha pena –sé que no le gustan los escándalos en la oficina pero le prometo que ya no va a ocurrir- agrega la castaña

-de acuerdo Lita solo con una cosa: no me trates de usted por favor- responde Rei –que esta sea la primera y última vez que pasa esto- la pelinegra va a salir cuando Lita se levanta de su lugar

-¡Rei! ¿Te caigo mal?- pregunta Lita acercándose a Rei

-al principio sí, no te lo voy a negar pero he visto tu trabajo y me has dejado sorprendida hasta podríamos llegar a ser buenas amigas- responde Rei luego se va de la oficina de Lita. Las horas pasaron hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y Andrew iba con Sammy a traer a Lita para ir a comer

-¿nos vamos?–pregunta Andrew a la castaña entrando a la oficina con Sammy

-si señorita Lita almuerce con nosotros por favor diga que si- dice Sammy apoyando a su papa

-claro que si será un honor poder ir a almorzar con este caballero que me defendió pero ya no me llames señorita Lita solo llámame Lita- responde la castaña acercándose al hijo de Andrew -¡vamos!- agrega Lita. Andrew encendía su auto y los tres se iban a almorzar en el restaurante de comida rápida la castaña estaba conversando con Andrew

-disculpa que sea tan entrometido con tu vida pero ¿tú eres japonesa?- pregunta Andrew

-no te preocupes Andrew pues mi padre es japonés y mi mama es inglesa- responde Lita mientras tomaba un refresco

-oye Lita ¿tú quieres ser mi mama?- pregunta Sammy inocentemente mientras comía una hamburguesa los dos al escucharla pregunta se ruborizaron

-¡Sammy!- dice Andrew sorprendido viendo a Lita -¿no te he dicho que no hagas preguntas indiscretas? ¿Qué va a pensar Lita de nosotros?- el rubio le preguntaba a su hijo sorprendido

-lo siento papi solo era una pregunta- responde el niño –no te enojes conmigo- agrega Sammy jugando con una servilleta

-no te preocupes Sammy- dice Lita ruborizada –pues yo me imagino que tu papi sigue queriendo a tu mami- agrega la castaña tomando la manita de Sammy

-pero yo sé que mi mami estaría feliz en el cielo viendo a mi papi feliz contigo- responde Sammy que se acerca a Lita y le da un beso en la mejía por su parte Andrew estaba muy sorprendido porque jamás había visto a su hijo tan cariñoso con alguien que acababa de conocer luego el pequeño se va al área de juegos

-oye disculpa la verdad no sé qué le pasa a Sammy se está comportando extraño- dice Andrew

-no te preocupes Andrew, Sammy es un niño muy especial se ve que te quiere mucho y que es muy feliz- responde Lita cuando de repente llega una mujer de cabello verde recogido en dos bollos de cada lado y ojos verdes

-¡Andrew, Querido!- la mujer llega interrumpiendo a la pareja que estaba almorzando


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Una mujer desconfiable **

Cuando llego a mi casa con mi hermoso regalo que me queda de ti suspiro y me pongo a pensar que hubiera pasado si te hubieras dado cuenta que Tellu nunca fue de confianza lo supe desde el primer día que la conocí y cuando me di cuenta de que Sammy le tenia ¿miedo? Bueno eso fue lo que me pareció ver ¿la juzgue mal? No estoy segura de que ella fue la causante de todo esto y ahora ha sido difícil encontrarte mi amor…

**Hace 4 años atrás **

-Tellu ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Andrew acercándose a la mujer

-muy bien Andrew- responde la peliverde abrazando a Andrew y ya no lo quería soltar hasta que se da cuenta –perdón pero como hace mucho tiempo que no llegas a dejar a Sammy conmigo ambos me tienen abandonada- agrega Tellu pero Lita la observaba con desconfianza

-hay algo en ella que no me gusta- pensaba Lita mientras Andrew platicaba con Tellu

-no es cierto lo que pasa es que últimamente Sammy se queda en casa de mi mama ah por cierto que mal educado soy mira Tellu te presento a Lita mi compañera de trabajo- Andrew presentaba sonriente a la castaña –Lita ella es Tellu la prima de mi difunta esposa- agrega el joven

-mucho gusto- la castaña se levanta de su lugar fingiendo amabilidad luego da la mano

-mucho gusto Lita yo soy la prima de la esposa de Andrew- dice Tellu sin dejar de ver a Lita con una mirada retadora

-¿no quieres sentarte con nosotros?- pregunta el joven cuando de pronto llega Sammy corriendo feliz

-Lita ¿no quieres jugar conmigo?- pregunta el niño sin darse cuenta de que Tellu estaba ahí y al ver que Sammy llegaba con la castaña lo observo fijamente pues no la había saludado por hablar con Lita

-Sammy lo siento pero los juegos son para niños yo no puedo entrar me quedaría atorada- responde Lita fijando su mirada en Tellu que empuñaba su mano

-Sammy ¿no vas a saludar a tu tía Tellu?- pregunta Andrew sonriendo a su hijo

-hola Sammy ¿Cómo estás? ¿No me vas a dar un beso a tu tía preferida?- pregunta Tellu bajando hasta la altura del niño que al verla cambia su alegre expresión y se va inmediatamente a abrazar las piernas de Lita fuertemente como aferrándose a ella lo cual la castaña noto rápidamente

-hola tía Tellu- responde el niño sacando su cabecita

-Sammy no seas así- dice Andrew –dale un beso a tu tía- agrega el rubio luego el niño se suelta de Lita para darle un beso casi fugaz en la mejía de la peliverde y se va corriendo al área de juegos –lo siento no sé qué le pasa hoy se ha comportado muy extraño- Andrew se disculpa con la prima de su difunta esposa

-no te preocupes Andrew- Tellu fingió que no le había afectado –así son los niños ya sabes yo lo he cuidado no te preocupes bueno los dejo porque me imagino que tienes cosas que hacer en tu trabajo Andrew adiós querido y despídeme de Sammy- Tellu se despedía de Andrew –ah y mucho gusto Lita- agrega la peliverde mientras se aleja pues estaba acompañada de una chica de cabello plateado amarrado en una trenza y ojos azules

-Tellu ¿a quién fuiste a saludar?- pregunta la mujer curiosa mientras ve a Lita y Andrew sentados en otra mesa

-él es el hombre que amo- responde la peliverde –y esa es su compañera de trabajo- agrega con coraje la peliverde mientras ve a los dos platicando

-vaya que te cae mal- comenta la amiga de Tellu

-me cae pesado Berjerite es la clásica niña con carita de "yo no fui" pero es peligrosa- responde Tellu empuñado su mano –lo peor del caso que hasta Sammy el hijo de Andrew no me saludo por esa- agrega la peliverde

-no es para tanto Tellu mejor vámonos porque ya se va a ser hora de que volvamos al trabajo- Berjerite se levanta luego Tellu

-tengo que ganarme la confianza de Sammy si quiero conquistar a Andrew- responde Tellu saliendo del lugar con su amiga y Lita no dejaba de ver a Tellu cuando se iba del lugar

-Lita voy a ir a dejar a Sammy con mi mama ¿no me quieres acompañar?- pregunta Andrew haciendo olvidar a Lita la desconfianza que le había dado Tellu

-claro que si Andrew si quieres voy a traer a Sammy- responde Lita levantándose de su lugar y se va al área de juegos a traer el niño después los tres salen del restaurante y van a la casa de Serenity que recibe a Sammy luego los dos se van a trabajar pero Lita seguía pensativa en Tellu

-esa mujer tiene algo que muy raro- pensaba Lita –bueno tal vez estoy equivocada y la estoy juzgando mal- agrega la joven mientras llegaban al trabajo pero Rei los observaba cuando él la dejaba a la castaña en su oficina y él se va a su estudio

-Andrew te conozco y sé que te estas enamorando de Lita- piensa Rei mientras entra a su taller de modas


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**El beso donde descubrí lo que siento por ti **

Sammy y yo nos vamos de la casa de mi mama rumbo al cine pues mi niño tiene ganas de ir a ver una película que acaba de salir en cartelera pero antes de ir al cine pasamos a nuestro departamento a traer el auto cuando de pronto veo una llamada en mi celular y veo que es de Tellu como siempre molestando ¡hasta cuando se dará cuenta de que no la amo! Que mi corazón está enamorado de ti mi hermosa castaña que me encantan tus brillantes esmeraldas que llevo gravados en mi memoria como aquella noche que nos dimos nuestro primer beso tal vez en ese instante fue para "espantar" a ese patán pero me di cuenta de que estoy loco por ti…

**Shields & Hino 4 años atrás**

Un mes había transcurrido y Rei estaba nerviosa pues era el lanzamiento de su nueva colección estaba supervisando el ensayo que tenía las modelos hasta que la modelo principal se dobla el tobillo y se la llevan a la enfermería

-no lo puedo creer ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? No tengo la modelo principal- dice Rei desesperada –ella es mi mejor modelo- agrega la pelinegra que estaba acompañada de su hermano –Darién ¿tú no tienes alguna modelo disponible?- Rei le pedía ayuda a su hermano

-lo siento Rei ahorita no tengo modelos- responde Darién preocupado pero Lita había escuchado la conversación

-disculpen que meta pero yo conozco a una amiga que es modelo bueno ahorita no está trabajando pues es muy buena en lo que hace- comenta Lita tratando de convencer a Rei

-de acuerdo Lita llama a tu amiga por favor- responde Rei aliviada. Lita saca su celular y llama a Mina para que fuera lo más pronto posible cuando llego la rubia hicieron el contrato para que lo firmara luego la llevaron al ensayo –esta chica es muy profesional gracias Lita por ayudarme- la pelinegra le agradeció a Lita la ayuda que había brindado y así llego la noche ya todo estaba listo en el salón de eventos Rei y Darién salieron temprano igual que Lita y Andrew

-Lita ¿quieres venir conmigo al desfile?- pregunta Andrew a la castaña cuando salían del trabajo

-claro Andrew acepto ir contigo al desfile- responde Lita sonriente

-paso por ti a las 7 pm- dice Andrew mientras que Lita va a arreglarse mientras que en un auto negro estaba Rubeus controlando a Lita

-vas a haber Lita a mí nadie me deja- pensaba Rubeus que sale del auto para averiguar –te voy a arruinar la noche con ese- Rubeus sube a su auto para irse a arreglar mientras en el apartamento de Lita la castaña se estaba arreglando escoge un vestido corto color negro de mangas largas, hombros descubiertos decide por quitarse la coleta dejando caer su ondulado cabello por los hombros y se maquilla lo más natural posible cuando escucha que tocan a su puerta ya se encontraba lista entonces abre encontrándose con Andrew vestido con un traje color azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata celeste y se sorprende porque nunca había visto al rubio vestido de esa forma lo mismo sucede con Andrew al ver a Lita radiante se queda sin palabras luego se van al lanzamiento sin darse cuenta que atrás estaba Rubeus que había llamado a su otra novia. Cuando llegaron al evento Lita va con Mina pues estaba nerviosa pues era la primera vez que modelaba en una pasarela y afuera estaba Andrew dándose cuenta que Rubeus llegaba del brazo con la mujer que había visto Lita cuando lo descubrió y sin dudarlo va por la castaña

-entonces tranquilízate todo va a salir bien- dice Lita abrazando a Mina

-eso espero estoy tan nerviosa porque aparte de cámaras de la prensa va a venir Yaten a verme- respondía Mina levantándose de su silla pues ya la habían maquillado

-lo siento chicas por interrumpir pero necesito hablar con Lita- dice Andrew interrumpiendo pero como Mina era de confianza no hubo problemas – el patán de tu ex novio está aquí con una mujer de cabello purpura- agrega el rubio

-no puede ser ¿Cómo ese tipo tiene tanto descaro?- pregunta Mina

-no te preocupes que de esto me encargo- responde Lita saliendo del camerino con Andrew para ver a su ex novio – ¡no puedo creerlo! Y viene con la mujer que me engaño- dice la castaña cuando se acerca Rubeus

-vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí mi amor a mi ex novia te la presento Karmesite ella es Lita la loca que me seguía- dice Rubeus presentando su actual novia

-¿loca?- pregunta Lita –te recuerdo que tu querías casarte conmigo hace un mes y medio atrás, querida no te cases con este en verdad mi más sentido pésame- responde Lita cuando a Andrew por dentro tenía ganas de pegarle a Rubeus pero fue más sutil

-Rubeus lo siento pero Lita ya no es nada tuyo- dice Andrew interviniendo

-ah sí ¿Quién me lo dice? ¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?- pregunta Rubeus empuñado su mano derecha

-pues soy el novio formal de Lita- responde Andrew rodeando con el brazo derecho alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la castaña para luego atraerla hacia él y luego le da un beso a la castaña Rubeus no podía creer lo que estaba viendo empuña más fuerte su mano por su parte Lita se había quedado sin palabras pues la había tomado por sorpresa pero le sigue el juego a Andrew después se separan por la falta de aire dejando a la castaña sin palabras –así que déjala en paz porque no está sola, me tiene a mí para defenderla de cobardes como tú- agrega el rubio al escuchar esas palabras Rubeus se va con su novia del lugar molesto pero su novia no se había dado cuenta de que estaba molesto por el beso que vio entre Andrew y Lita


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Grabado en mis labios **

No sé por qué me besaste aquella noche unas veces pienso que fue como tu dijiste por defenderme del cobarde de Rubeus otras veces me pregunto ¿habrá sido porque te acordaste de tu esposa? ¿O fue por impulso? Solo tú sabes porque lo hiciste pero impulso o no, el beso de aquella noche me hizo pensar que te amo con todas mis fuerzas llevo mis dedos hacia mis labios y cierro mis ojos recordando una y otra vez ese beso que nos dimos luego suspiro ¡ah mi amor! ¿Será que eres feliz? ¿Hasta cuándo te encontrare?...

**Salón de eventos del lanzamiento de la colección de Rei **

Después de que Rubeus se fue con su novia del lugar llega Rei con la pareja pues había visto entrar al pelirrojo acompañado

-Lita ¿ese no es tu ex?- pregunta la pelinegra

-si Rei él es mi ex novio en verdad lo siento no pensé que vendría- responde Lita después de que había pasado varios minutos sin hablar después del beso que le había robado Andrew

-tranquila Lita no te preocupes restringiré la entrada pero lo que me sorprende es que ande con Karmesite- dice Rei tomando su celular y llama a seguridad para negar el acceso a Rubeus después de llamar a seguridad guarda el aparato en su bolso

-¿la conoces?- pregunta Andrew

-si claro Andrew ella es la hija de dueño de la agencia de publicidad que es la competencia de Darién aparte Karmesite siempre nos ha tenido envidia pues siempre ha querido ser diseñadora pero no tiene el talento- responde Rei –bueno tengo que ir a supervisar todo allá atrás los miro después- la pelinegra se aleja del lugar dejando a Andrew y Lita solos

-este…Lita…yo…- Andrew rompía con el silencio no sabía que decir pues sentía un nudo en la garganta –lo siento no debí besarte así pero es que no soporte que ese cobarde viniera a molestarte- agrega el rubio

-bueno…Andrew…no te preocupes te agradezco que estuvieras conmigo cuando llego Rubeus con Karmesite- responde Lita –con permiso iré a ver a Mina- Lita se va a los camerinos dejando a Andrew pensativo lleva una mano hacia sus labios recordando el beso que se habían dado hace unos instantes pero antes de ir a los camerinos Lita entra en el tocador nerviosa – ¡Andrew me beso!- pensaba la castaña viéndose al espejo llevando su mano hacia sus labios y cerrando sus ojos después de que se había calmado sale del tocador a los camerinos para seguir acompañando a Mina cuando empezó el evento Lita se va de los camerinos y se va a sentar a ver el espectáculo cuando llega Andrew y se sienta a la par de ella

-¿aun sientes algo por Rubeus?- pregunta Andrew susurrando al oído de la castaña dejándola sorprendida

-bueno…ya no siento nada por el- responde Lita volteando a ver a Andrew después la castaña dirige su mirada hacia donde estaba la pasarela esperando el momento en que saliera su amiga. Durante el desfile Andrew no dejaba de ver a la castaña que estaba atenta a que saliera su amiga pero antes de que la castaña volteara a ver el rubio observaba el desfile hasta que sale Mina modelando el vestido más costoso de toda la colección todos se ponen de pie cuando todas las modelos salen aplaudiendo pero Rei sale acompañada de su hermano y de Mina sonriente e inmediatamente los medios invadieron a la joven diseñadora. En cuanto a Lita fue con Mina a felicitarla

-¡felicidades Mina! fuiste la mejor- dice Lita abrazando a su amiga

-gracias Lita por tu ayuda- responde Mina -¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrar?- pregunta la rubia cuando llega Andrew haciendo que la castaña se pusiera nerviosa

-me parece una buena idea Mina pero aquí no acaba todo para ti ya que Rei me acaba de decir que a partir de ahora eres la modelo exclusiva de la sección de modas- dice el rubio poniéndose a la par de la castaña

-¿en serio? No lo puedo creer le tengo que ir a agradecer a Rei- Mina estaba emocionada por la noticia que le había dado Andrew cuando llega Yaten

-hola preciosa te felicito fuiste la mejor pero me dio un poco de celos que te vieran tantos hombres- dice Yaten sorprendiendo a Mina

-gracias Yaten estaba pensando en ir a celebrar ¿vienes con nosotros?- pregunta Mina pero Lita estaba muy agotada

-vayan ustedes yo iré a casa estoy muy agotada no vayas a llegar noche Mina- dice Lita tratando de evitar a Andrew

-espera Lita no te iras sola mejor te iré a dejar a tu casa- Andrew respondía viendo a la castaña

-si es buena idea Lita mejor que te lleve Andrew es más seguro por mí no te preocupes que yo me voy con Yaten- dice Mina abrazada del peliplateado

-está bien- responde Lita sin otra opción –espero que se la pasen bien y tu Mina nada de llegar muy noche a la casa- advierte Lita

-no te preocupes Lita solo iremos a cenar y luego la dejo en tu casa además yo la cuidare- responde Yaten tranquilizando a la castaña luego Lita y Andrew se van del lugar


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Te quedaste en mi corazón para siempre **

Mi amor… desde esa noche te comportaste distante conmigo cuando saliste del auto tenia tantas ganas de detenerte para decirte por primera vez que te amo y de volver a besar esos labios pero no lo hice porque sabía que necesitabas tu espacio para pensar. Si es cierto fue sorpresivo en todos los sentidos pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque gracias a ese impulso descubrí que Viluy se había vuelto solo en un recuerdo en cambio tú eres mi presente y mi futuro…

**En el edificio donde vive Lita (hace 4 años atrás)**

Andrew dejaba a Lita a su casa que había estado callada durante todo el viaje viendo a través de la ventana

-bien ya llegamos- dice Andrew rompiendo el silencio haciendo reaccionar a Lita que había estado pensativa

-gracias Andrew- responde Lita volteando a ver quedando frente al rubio no dejaba de apreciarla ambos se quedaron por unos minutos sin saber qué hacer para despedirse hasta que la castaña baja del auto

-¡Lita!- grita Andrew bajándose del auto

-¿si dime?- pregunta la castaña nerviosa voltea a ver

-nos miramos mañana- es lo único que dice el rubio para detener a Lita

-hasta mañana- responde Lita luego el rubio se acerca a la castaña y le da un beso en la mejía que después entra en el edificio

-adiós Lita nos vemos mañana- susurra Andrew -¡que tonto soy! ¿Por qué no le dije lo que sentí al besarla?-piensa el rubio reaccionando avanzando unos pasos pero se detiene –tal vez pensara…bueno será hasta mañana cuando te vea- el rubio sube a su auto y se va del lugar mientras que Lita en el elevador iba pensativa recordando una y otra vez aquel beso que le dio Andrew llega a su departamento y se va a cambiar de ropa la chica saca su celular de su bolso por un momento piensa en llamar a Andrew pero no lo hace. Mientras en su departamento Andrew estaba con celular en su mano –Lita necesito hablar contigo- pensaba el rubio mientras marcaba el número de Lita pero justo cuando iba a oprimir el botón de llamar –no mejor hablo contigo mañana- el rubio se va al dormitorio de su hijo para darle un beso de buenas noches luego va a su habitación a dormir. Al otro día todo transcurría con normalidad Andrew llegaba más temprano de lo normal pues quería hablar con Darién que siempre llegaba temprano que era todo lo contrario de Rei

-buenos días Andrew ¿Qué te paso?- pregunta Darién extrañado porque su amigo había madrugado

-buenos días Darién pues… ¿Por qué preguntas que me paso?- contesta Andrew nervioso

-pues como siempre vienes a las 9 am y son las 7:30 am- Darién ve su reloj

-este... bueno Darién es que hoy tengo mucho trabajo atrasado entonces decidí venir temprano para adelantar y darle el resultado final a Lita- responde el rubio al principio tartamudeando luego encuentra la excusa perfecta

-de acuerdo Andrew nos vemos más tarde- Darién se va a su oficina mientras que Andrew estaba esperando a Lita en su estudio. Transcurría los minutos y Andrew estaba en su computadora trabajando en su estudio editando las fotos para la publicidades pendientes pero cuando el rubio guarda los archivos en una carpeta ve una donde decía "Cover Girl" y sin dudarlo la abre encontrándose con las fotos de Lita para esa campaña publicitaria; entonces lleva su mano derecha hacia la pantalla de la computadora como si estuviera tocando el rostro de la castaña luego cierra los ojos y lleva la mano izquierda a sus labios recordando el beso de la noche anterior

-Lita- susurra Andrew pero también se recuerda de su esposa fallecida – ¡no! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué te estoy pensando mucho? Si todavía amo a Viluy- se pregunta el rubio viendo la fotografía de la castaña y por un impulso toma un trozo de papel fotográfico e imprime la foto -¿Qué me estás haciendo Lita?- vuelve a preguntarse Andrew viendo la foto luego la guarda en su escritorio cuando escucha que llega la castaña ya eran las 8:00 am

-buenos días- llega Lita saludando a la recepcionista

-buenos días Lita- responde Ann la recepcionista

-¿ha habido llamadas para mí?- pregunta la castaña mientras toma el periódico del día

-no ninguna Lita- responde Ann

-gracias Ann- dice Lita alejándose del escritorio de la recepcionista se va a su oficina pero antes de entrar ve hacia el estudio de Andrew aunque quería tomar valor para ir a hablar con él pero sabía que siempre llegaba a trabajar a las 9:00 así que decide entrar a su oficina. Minutos después sale Andrew

-Ann ¿ya vino Lita?- pregunta Andrew a la recepcionista

-si ya vino Andrew ahorita está en su oficina- responde Ann que después entra una llamada y la contesta después termina la llamada pero Andrew estaba ahí con el impulso de preguntarle como la había visto – ¿necesitas algo más?- pregunta Ann pues estaba muy ocupada

-este… ya no Ann muchas gracias- responde Andrew alejándose del escritorio de la recepcionista y se va a la oficina de Lita –tengo que hablar con ella hoy- piensa el castaño a punto de tocar la puerta


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Confirmando mis Sentimientos**

Ahora estas tan lejos de mí y de verdad ya no puedo vivir con la duda de no saber nada de ti créeme que me estoy desesperando a veces pienso que ya no debería de buscarte pero eso sería darme por vencida y tú sabes que no lo hago así que sigo con mi búsqueda y no descansare a encontrarte tengo que decirte que… bueno algún día te lo voy a decir mi amor sé que el investigador que contrate dará contigo

**Shields & Hino (hace 4 años atrás)**

Lita estaba viendo el periódico en la sección de moda donde ovacionaban a Rei y a Mina que había sido la sensación cuando de pronto escucha que alguien toca la puerta

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Lita

-soy Andrew ¿puedo pasar?- responde el rubio del otro lado de la puerta. Al escuchar esa voz Lita se pone nerviosa pues no se imaginaba que fuera él pues por lo general siempre llegaba en otro horario después de varios minutos la castaña no contestaba pues sentía que sus manos estaban frías y sudorosas –Lita ¿estás bien?- pregunta Andrew preocupado

-este… si estoy bien pasa – responde la castaña saliendo de sus pensamientos luego el rubio entra en la oficina –hola Andrew buenos días- dice Lita tratando de tranquilizarse

-hola Lita buenos días aquí tienes el trabajo pendiente que tenía- responde Andrew dándole un sobre con todas las fotos para las siguientes campañas luego se sienta a esperar el visto bueno

-de acuerdo hablare con Darién para que las apruebe pues ya le di el visto bueno- Lita coloca el sobre en el escritorio pero Andrew sintió como si el corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente

-Lita si te diste cuenta hoy vine temprano porque necesito hablar contigo- dice Andrew dejando a Lita inmóvil

-este… ¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunta la castaña fingiendo que no sabía nada se levanta de su lugar

-del beso de anoche Lita de eso quiero hablar- responde Andrew

-pero… lo del beso de ayer… este… yo….bueno eso lo aclaramos anoche- dice Lita nerviosa

-no está claro del todo Lita… ayer descubrí algo muy importante- dice Andrew acercándose a la castaña –no sé cómo soporto estar cerca de ti y…-el rubio no puede terminar

-¿Y?- pregunta Lita pues estaba sospechando lo que Andrew trataba de decir pero quería escucharlo

-…y no poder besarte- termina el rubio –Lita anoche descubrí que te amo que no estado enamorado de a otra mujer, de cómo lo estoy contigo- el rubio se acerca más a Lita

-Andrew ¿Cómo me dices eso?- pregunta la castaña alejándose de Andrew –tú no te has olvidado de tu esposa- agrega Lita evitando llorar pues ella también se había dado cuenta que los sentimientos tenia Andrew hacia ella eran correspondidos

-si es cierto si estuve enamorado de Viluy pero ella falleció además a ella la ame de una manera diferente en cambio contigo es muy distinto- responde Andrew acercándose a la castaña luego rodea con sus brazos la cintura y la atrae hacia el –Lita- es lo último que le dice el rubio antes de volver a robarle un beso a Lita. Al principio ella le daba pequeños empujones pero después no se resiste y corresponde el beso luego con sus brazos rodea el cuello del fotógrafo cuando entra Rei se queda inmóvil al ver a la pareja besándose

-Andrew…yo…- dice Lita luego que se separa del rubio por la falta de aire

-no digas nada solo te digo que yo a ti Lita- responde Andrew tomando un mechón del cabello de la castaña enredándola en uno de sus dedos cuando escuchan el sonido de que alguien aclaraba la garganta

-¡Rei!- dice Lita separándose de Andrew nerviosa

-¿hace cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?- pregunta Andrew pálido

-pues el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de todo solo venía a hablar con Lita- es lo único que dice la pelinegra y entendiendo las palabras de Rei, Andrew se va de la oficina de Lita –paso por ti a la 1 pm para ir a almorzar y no espero un no por respuesta- dice Andrew al oído de Lita dejando a las dos chicas solas

-¿si dime Rei en que te puedo ayudar?- pregunta Lita a la pelinegra tratando de que no había pasado nada

-ya no importa- contesta Rei –pero aprovechando que vine necesito que me expliques ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunta la pelinegra seria mientras se sentaba en un sofá cruzando sus brazos

-este… bueno… Rei que te puedo decir tu viste lo que paso y si eso es motivo de despido entonces solo dime cuando paso por mi liquidación- responde Lita

-Lita ¿estas enamorada de Andrew?- pregunta la pelinegra siendo más directa mientras Andrew llegaba con Darién a su oficina para hablar de lo que había pasado aunque corría el riesgo de despedirlo pues por políticas de la empresa los dos no podían tener una relación sentimental dentro de la empresa y aunque el trato no pudo porque se había enamorado de Lita y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que había pasado en la oficina de la castaña


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Rehace tu Vida **

Mientras veo la película con Sammy mi mente estaba en otro lado recordando e imaginándome lo que Rei te pregunto la vez cuando nos encontró besándonos en tu oficina sé que no te despediría pues es como mi hermana siempre preocupándose por mí pero el que me preocupaba era Darién pues aunque es mi mejor amigo el si era capaz de despedirme eso me preocupaba pues ya no te vería seguido pero también quería enfrentar mi amor por ti mi hermosa Lita ¿Por qué no hice lo mismo cuando nos separaron?...

**Shields & Hino (hace 4 años atrás)**

-Darién ¿no estás muy ocupado? ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta Andrew

-no estoy muy ocupado Andrew pasa- responde Darién; Andrew entra a la oficina del pelinegro

-Darién necesito hablar con mi mejor amigo- dice Andrew al escuchar esas palabras Darién dejo de trabajar

-de acuerdo ¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunta Darién mientras se sienta en un sofá

-este… amigo…yo… bueno prefiero que lo que te voy a contar lo escuches de mí y no de otros- responde Andrew sintiendo un hormigueo en las manos

-¿te pasa algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí Andrew- dice Darién calmando a su amigo

-bueno… lo que pasa es que estoy enamorado Darién- responde Andrew

-¡qué bueno amigo! ¡Ya era hora de que pensaras en rehacer tu vida con alguien!- Darién se levanta y felicita a su amigo –dime ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco?- pregunta el pelinegro

-gracias Darién pues la verdad nunca me imaginé enamorarme de nuevo siempre pensé que amaría a Viluy y pues… tú la conoces… la mujer que amo es Lita- responde Andrew dejando a Darién boquiabierto por lo que había dicho –sé que me vas a decir que una relación sentimental no está permitido dentro de la empresa pero no lo pude evitar si vas a despedir a alguien entonces despídeme- agrega el rubio preocupado pues ya no vería a Lita

-Andrew… bueno no sé qué decir ¿en verdad te enamoraste de Lita? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?- pregunta Darién sorprendido

-pues ayer en el desfile llego su ex novio acompañado de Karmesite la hija del dueño de la competencia más fuerte a molestarla y lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarla para que la dejara en paz pero me di cuenta que la amo y esto es muy fuerte y hoy le dije a Lita lo que siento y la volví a besar cuando entro Rei y nos sorprendió- responde Andrew sentándose en el sofá

-amigo tienes razón tu sabes que no es permitido que hayan relaciones sentimentales en el trabajo pero…no lo voy a hacer lo que tú piensas porque tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida me alegra mucho que hayas escogido a Lita pues aunque solo la he tratado para asuntos de trabajo se ve que es una persona de nobles sentimientos- dice Darién – ¡vamos quita esa cara de regaño! Que ni siquiera lo estoy haciendo solo te voy a decir que no le vayas a hacer daño a Lita y por favor si van a iniciar una relación solo les pido discreción ya sabes que la gente de la oficina se enteran de todo- advierte Darién levantándose del sofá con Andrew y lo felicita.

**Oficina de Lita **

-si Rei yo amo a Andrew- responde Lita a la pregunta que le había hecho Rei

-mira te voy a ser sincera desde que te vi tuve la sospecha de que entre tú y Andrew tendrían algo y veo que fue cierto- dice Rei –mira tal vez no me tienes confianza porque me miras seria y estricta pero quiero que confíes en mi Lita solo te digo que no hagas sufrir a Andrew pues es como mi hermano mayor además ya lo vi sufrir cuando falleció Viluy él merece ser feliz eso es lo único que te voy a decir- Rei se levanta del sofá –ah cambiando de tema el lunes entrevistaras a los aspirantes para tu asistente porque ya no lo contratamos- agrega la pelinegra saliendo del lugar mientras en el estudio Andrew estaba contemplando la foto de Lita

-Lita no me imagine que me enamoraría tanto de ti- piensa Andrew viendo el reloj a cada minuto para volver a ver a Lita hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo y Andrew va a la oficina de la castaña

-hola mi amor- entra Andrew tranquilo

-hola amor- responde Lita un poco seria

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Andrew acercándose a la castaña luego ella sonríe

-le dije a Rei que estoy enamorada de ti y pues me dijo que estaba contenta por nuestra relación muy a su forma pero lo hizo- responde Lita besando la mejía de Andrew

-lo mismo me dijo Darién y lo mejor de todo es que podemos seguir trabajando aquí claro solo nos pidió discreción pues ya sabes que aquí todos se enteran rápidamente- dice Andrew -¿Qué te parece si vamos a traer a Sammy a casa de mi mama y luego vamos a almorzar?- pregunta el rubio abrazando a la castaña

-si claro pero ¿Cómo le diremos a Sammy que somos novios?- pregunta Lita

-no te preocupes Sammy es un niño muy listo el entenderá además él te quiere mucho siempre me pregunta por ti- responde Andrew levantándose del sofá lo mismo hace Lita para luego ir los dos a traer a Sammy y después a almorzar


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Día de campo **

Andrew mi amor siempre estás en mi pensamiento mientras veo un video donde estamos felices en un día de campo con tu mama que desde me conoció me tomo cariño y Sammy que no dejaba de correr empiezo a sonreír ahí fue donde conocí a tu hermana menor luego me quedo dormida no sé por cuanto tiempo estuve así me hubiera gustado mucho quedarme así más tiempo pues te soñé con tu cámara en el cuello me estabas tomando fotos luego programas tu cámara y te colocas a la par mía y me besas la mejía mientras yo sonreía a la cámara pero cuando se dispara el flash de tu cámara me hace despertar cuando veo que ya se había detenido el video y lo primero que hago es ver la hora ¡no puede ser! Ya es la 1 am entonces apago el televisor y me voy a dormir mañana es domingo así que me levantare tarde…

**Hace 4 años atrás**

Eran un fin de semana Andrew había planeado un día de campo para decirle a Serenity y a Sammy que él era novio de Lita ese día Serenity había preparado lo necesario para el día de campo cuando llega Andrew y Sammy

-hola hijo- saluda Serenity cuando Andrew entra a la casa -¿y Sammy no me va a saludar?- pregunta la madre del rubio

-hola mama, Sammy está en el auto esperándonos- responde Andrew ayudando a su mama con el cesto de comida que llevaba –apenas tenemos tiempo de ir a casa de Lita- dice el rubio mientras intenta cruzar la puerta

-¿Lita? ¿La misma Lita de tu trabajo? ¿De la que tanto me platicas?- pregunta Serenity

-si mama la misma Lita pero nos tenemos que ir ahorita porque ya nos debe estar esperando- responde Andrew cuando Serenity lo detiene

-hijo es que me tome el atrevimiento de llamar a tu hermana para que viniera con nosotros espero no te moleste- dice Serenity viendo su reloj –pero como siempre tu hermana siempre viene tarde- agrega la mujer

-mama ¿llamaste a Serena? Pero si sabes que ella es todo un caso siempre llega tarde en todas partes- responde Andrew saliendo con su mama cuando ven cuando llega la hermana de Andrew en su auto

-ay perdón otra vez vine tarde- dice Serena una joven mujer de largo cabello rubio sostenido en dos coletas al igual que su mama, ojos azules –pero es que estaba viendo por internet alguna propuesta de trabajo y se me fue el tiempo lo siento- la rubia se disculpa

-no te preocupes Serena ¿todavía estas buscando empleo?- pregunta Andrew mientras guardaba todo en el baúl

-si aún sigo sin empleo al parecer nadie quiere contratar a un diseñador gráfico y más si es mujer- responde Serena preocupada –bueno pero cambiando de tema ¿en dónde me iré?- pregunta la rubia

-de acuerdo tu iras atrás con mama y con Sammy- responde Andrew ansioso –pero ya dejemos de platicar mucho ya casi no salimos de aquí- agrega el rubio

-hija guarda tu auto en el garaje y luego nos vamos- Serenity apoya a su hijo pues ya era un poco tarde luego la rubia después de guardar su auto se va con ellos luego pasan a traer a Lita que llevaba un pastel

-hola amor lo siento sé que te dije a una hora pero es que mi mama invito a mi hermana al día de campo- dice Andrew con pena

-no te preocupes mi amor ¡qué bueno que viene tu hermana con nosotros así la voy a conocer!- responde Lita sonriente luego de que Andrew le ayuda con el pastel se van a un parque ecológico

-bien ¡ya llegamos!- dice Andrew bajando del auto lo mismo hacen Serenity, Serena, Sammy y Lita

-¡qué bonito lugar Andrew!- dice Serenity viendo toda la naturaleza

-si está muy bonito hermano- agrega Serena cargando a Sammy

-de acuerdo todos vamos para allá creo que es el mejor lugar- dice Andrew señalando la dirección en donde irían ya cuando llegan colocan todo bajo la sombra de un árbol –bien ahora si las presentare formalmente- Andrew respira profundo pues estaba nervioso –mama, Serena les presento a Lita- Andrew presentaba a su novia con su mama y su hermana

-mucho gusto Lita- responde ambas

-mucho gusto- dice Lita abrazando a las dos mujeres

-bien pues el motivo del día de campo es porque les tengo una buena noticia- dice Andrew sonriente –Lita y yo somos novios- agrega el rubio abrazando a la castaña

-¡Felicidades! Me alegra mucho que quieras rehacer tu vida- dice Serenity abrazando a ambos

-me alegra mucho hermanito ¡ya era hora!- agrega Serena –y tu cuida mucho a mi hermano- Serena se dirige a Lita y la abraza pero Sammy al escuchar la noticia salta de la emoción

-¡Sí! ¡Mi papi y Lita son novios!- decía Sammy mientras Lita lo levanta. El niño abraza a ambos

-esto se merece una foto- dice Andrew sacando su cámara fotográfica y la de video y así pasaron el día divirtiéndose


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Mi hermana enamorada de mi mejor amigo **

Ya es de mañana entonces levanto a Sammy pues había quedado de ir con Serena al centro comercial que queda exactamente a 5 cuadras de aquí ¿Qué será lo que me tiene que decir? ¿Acaso te ha visto y me quiere dar la buena noticia? Estoy tan impaciente por saber qué es lo que me tiene que decir me recuerdo que te llevabas bien con ella hasta te decía "cuñadita linda" ustedes se habían vuelto unidas bien Sammy ya está listo es increíble que ya con casi 9 años ya no depende tanto de mi con respecto a su arreglo personal sale contento porque quiere ver a su tía del peinado de bombón como él le dice en fin yo salgo de mi habitación vistiendo unos jeans negros camisa tipo polo color verde como tus hermosos y grandes ojos luego salgo con mi hijo del departamento al centro comercial donde mi hermana me estaba esperando en el área de restaurantes donde me da la noticia de que Darién y ella se van a casar ¡no lo puedo creer! Nunca me imaginé que Serena aquella niñita juguetona estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo y que él la correspondía después me dice algo que me da una esperanza: Darién te había visto ayer… ¡al fin una buena noticia durante este largo tiempo de no saber de ti!

**Shields & Hino **

Serena llegaba a la agencia con papelería en mano pues Lita le había dicho que había una oportunidad para que fuera su asistente pero también llegaba un joven de cabello castaño a los hombros un poco desliñado vestido con un pantalón azul, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color mientras que Serena estaba en la recepción viendo una revista cuando entra Darién saludando a la recepcionista luego de tomar el periódico del día se da cuenta de que frente a él estaba la rubia sentada y la reconoce inmediatamente

-¿Serena?- pregunta Darién asombrado al ver a la rubia al escuchar la voz del pelinegro Serena levanta su mirada y ve al pelinegro aquel amor de niñez

-¿Darién?- responde Serena con una pregunta nerviosa -¿trabajas aquí?- es lo único que puede decir pues siente un nudo en la garganta

-si estoy trabajando aquí conejito ¿y tú qué haces aquí?- dice Darién pero también estaba asombrado porque Serena ya no era la niñita que había conocido sino ya era una mujer y muy hermosa

-¿conejito?- pregunta Serena frunciendo el ceño –sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así además vine porque mi cuñadita linda me dijo que había un puesto de asistente de publicidad- agrega la rubia cuando sale Lita luego de entrevistar a una chica –cuñadita linda- dice Serena dirigiéndose a la castaña

-hola cuñadita linda- responde Lita que después saluda a Darién -vienes conmigo es tu turno- agrega la castaña que entra con Serena a su oficina dejando a Darién en la recepción cuando llega Andrew

-hola Darién ¿Qué tienes? ¿Parece que has visto a alguien?- pregunta Andrew al ver que Darién no parpadeaba

-ah… hola Andrew si vi a alguien a Serena- responde el pelinegro reaccionando

-ah si hoy vino pues Lita le dijo que viniera pues no conseguía trabajo aunque es buena en lo que hace la mayoría de las empresas solo aceptan diseñadores gráficos masculinos y pues mi Lita necesita una asistente- responde Andrew cuando llega Rei

-hola chicos- saluda Rei

-hola Rei ¿a que no sabes quien vino hoy?- dice Darién con un brillo en los ojos

-¿dime quien vino hoy?- pregunta la pelinegra extrañada

-pues Serena ahorita está con Lita en su oficina- responde Darién mientras va a su oficina y Andrew a su estudio

-¿enserio? Entonces voy para allá cuando voltea no se da cuenta que la alfombra estaba levantada se tropieza pero el joven castaño que había entrado después de Serena la detuvo para que no se golpeara

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?- pregunta el joven llevándola al sofá de la recepción pero se impresiona al ver a la hermosa chica de cabello negro y grandes ojos amatista

-este… si estoy bien gracias- responde Rei arreglándose el cabello cuando levanta su mirada y ve al joven frente a ella se pone nerviosa -¿vienes por el puesto de asistente verdad?- pregunta la pelinegra

-si… así es señorita espero conseguir el trabajo vera no es que me esté preguntando pero soy recién graduado y por mi falta de experiencia no me dan trabajo- responde el joven –ah permítame presentarme mi nombre es Nicholas Kumada- el joven le da la mano a la pelinegra

-mucho gusto soy Rei Hino- responde la chica de ojos purpura correspondiendo el saludo a Nicholas –si me disculpas tengo que ir con la gerente ahorita regreso- Rei se aleja del lugar -¡que chico! Nadie me había puesto tan nerviosa ni siquiera Jedite- piensa la pelinegra entrando a la oficina de Lita para hablar del castaño y saludar a Serena luego los minutos pasaron mientras que el castaño estaba nervioso pero ve como salen las tres chicas pero Lita y Rei van con Darién y Serena se quedó en la recepción pero Nicholas no le perdía vista a la diseñadora de modas

-¡que hermosa es en persona!- piensa el castaño cuando sale los tres jóvenes

-Serena Handsford y Nicholas Kumada desde hoy trabajaran para nosotros Serena será la asistente de Lita y Nicholas será mi asistente- dice Darién pero viendo a Serena que estaba feliz al igual que Nicholas


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Demostrarte cuanto te amo **

Me levanto temprano ¡vaya que ya estoy acostumbrada a madrugar incluso el fin de semana! Bueno me levanto rápidamente de mi cama pues no me gusta estar mucho tiempo cuando ya estoy despierta preparo el desayuno cuando me doy cuenta de que hoy hace casi 5 años yo me entregue a ti todavía tengo presente esa noche en la que me quede con tus besos para siempre tú fuiste mío y yo tuya…

**Hace casi 5 años atrás **

La jornada laboral había terminado pero Andrew paso por Lita para invitarla cenar Serena había quedado de acuerdo de cuidar a Sammy después de la cena Andrew fue a dejar a Lita a su departamento

-gracias por la velada de hoy mi amor- dice Lita abrazando a su novio

-no te preocupes mi amor tú sabes que te me encanta tener momentos hermosos contigo- responde Andrew separándose de su novia

-nos vemos mañana te amo- dice Lita llevando su mano derecha hacia la mejía del rubio luego se besan después se separan por la falta de aire

-te amo mi amor descansa- responde el rubio pero por un impulso cuando la castaña quería salir él la detiene –Lita no te vayas quiero que esta noche dure para siempre- agrega Andrew haciendo sonrojar a la castaña

-y yo tampoco quiero irme Andrew quiero quedarme contigo hoy- responde Lita luego el rubio lleva a la chica a su departamento ambos entran y la castaña ve que donde antes había fotos de Viluy ahora sus fotos estaban ahí en cada rincón

-esta noche quiero que seas mía mi amor- dice Andrew mientras la abraza luego hace a un lado el cabello de Lita que esa vez lo llevaba suelto para besar su cuello ambos entran a la habitación del rubio y cierran la puerta al otro día Lita abre los ojos cuando se da cuenta que es tarde para ir a trabajar así que trata de levantarse cuando Andrew la detiene -¿A dónde vas mi amor?- pregunta el rubio adormitado atrayéndola hacia el

-tengo que ir a mi departamento a cambiarme porque ya es tarde tenemos que ir a trabajar- responde Lita viendo los ojos azules de Andrew

-mi amor se te olvido que hoy es sábado hoy no vamos a trabajar pero tenemos que ir a traer a Sammy al departamento de Serena- contesta Andrew besando la frente de Lita calmándola

-de acuerdo entonces eso quiere decir que podemos estar un ratito más así- comenta Lita mientras se recuesta en el torso de Andrew –Andrew ¿Cómo era Viluy?- pregunta la castaña con curiosidad

-¿en serio quieres saber de Viluy mi amor?- responde el rubio con una pregunta mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de Lita

-si mi amor, quiero saber- responde segura la castaña

-de acuerdo mi amor; a Viluy la conocí desde que éramos adolescentes ella tenía 13 años era la mejor amiga de Rei y yo 16 siempre estaba con Darién que es mi mejor amigo al principio no nos llevábamos bien siempre nos la pasábamos peleando hasta que un día nos pusieron juntos para un proyecto estudiantil de paternidad responsable y fue así como me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ella antes de que terminara el proyecto le dije lo que sentía por ella ahí pues supe que era correspondido y así empezamos con la relación hasta que llegamos a la universidad ella estudio pedagogía y yo administración de empresas pero también empecé a estudiar fotografía luego decidimos casarnos al poco tiempo salió embarazada de Sammy yo estaba feliz pues ya estaba formando mi familia pensé que era para siempre pero una vez salí a trabajar a Liverpool con Darién y a Viluy se le adelanto el parto ella me llamo desesperada por que quería que estuviera con ella pero no llegue a tiempo porque estaba lloviendo y las condiciones climáticas no eran muy favorables pero decidido decidí viajar en automóvil para llegar a tiempo pero cuando llegue al hospital el doctor me dijo que se había complicado el parto y que Sammy estaba bien pero ella estaba en terapia intensiva pues estaba demasiado débil el doctor me dijo que estaba recuperándose favorablemente pero su muerte fue sorpresiva porque el día que la trasladarían a una habitación sus signos bajaron y falleció jure no volver a enamorarme pero luego te conocí y pues lo que alguna vez sentí por Viluy es totalmente distinto a lo que siento por ti esto es muy fuerte mi amor- Andrew miraba a Lita luego la besa

-mi amor ¿no se te hace raro la muerte de Viluy?- pregunta la castaña besando el torso del fotógrafo

-siempre he pensado en eso mi amor pero es un misterio- responde Andrew –pero ya no quiero hablar de eso mi amor ahora quiero estar así abrazado contigo- agrega el rubio luego besa a la castaña hasta que se intensifica

-quiero que seas mío otra vez mi amor- dice Lita susurrando al oído del rubio

-y yo quiero que seas completamente mía otra vez mi hermosa Lita- responde Andrew mientras besa el cuello de Lita y así siguieron amándose después los dos se levantan de la cama para ir a bañarse pero la castaña no tenía que ponerse así que Andrew sale a comprarle unos jeans azules y una blusa rosa luego que la castaña se cambia sale

-ya estoy lista ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunta la castaña modelando la ropa que le había comprado Andrew –mi amor ¿Qué vamos a hacer con mi ropa?- Lita estaba preocupada

-te vez hermosa mi amor aunque me gusta más verte así como te tenía hace ratito ahora si vamos a ir a traer a Sammy y no te preocupes por tu ropa yo la meto en la lavadora y después te la doy- responde el rubio haciendo sonrojar a Lita luego los dos salen del departamento a traer al hijo de Andrew


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 **

**Tellu y Rubeus**

Cuando escucho tu nombre me levanto del lugar sintiendo que mi corazón no paraba de latir rápidamente y le pregunto a Serena si sabe algo más de ti pero me dice que me calme que eso es lo único que sabe "tranquilízate Andrew, al menos sabemos que mi cuñis linda está cerca de ti" Sammy también estaba feliz por saber de ti cuando llega Darién y me saluda ya que desde que abrí mi propio estudio fotográfico no había tenido tiempo de conversar con él pero yo lo primero que le pregunto que si es cierto que te había visto y me dice "vaya amigo que tengo fíjate que Serena y yo estamos muy felices gracias por preguntar y si vi a Lita ayer precisamente cuando yo iba caminando y detuvo su auto para hablar conmigo ah y pregunto por ti" es la respuesta de mi amigo ¡no lo puedo creer! Ayer te vio estoy feliz porque preguntaste por mí eso quiere decir que no me has olvidado…

**Hace casi 5 años atrás **

Andrew y Lita salían a traer a Sammy cuando llega Tellu en su auto tenía planeado ver a Andrew con la excusa de llevar a Sammy al parque de diversiones pero ve como el rubio besa a Lita y luego suben al auto

-¡no puede ser! Esa me está quitando a mi Andrew- piensa la peliverde golpeando fuertemente el timón de su auto –esto no se va a quedar así, él es mío solamente mío y ninguna otra me lo va a quitar y menos esa mosca muerta- Tellu empuñaba fuertemente su mano cuando ve que del otro lado de la calle ve la silueta de un hombre en un auto negro que arranca el auto con el fin de seguir a la pareja –será mejor que lo siga- la peliverde arranca su auto y sigue al misterioso hombre hasta donde vivía Serena -¿Por qué este hombre vino hasta aquí será que está siguiendo a Andrew?- se pregunta la peliverde decidida va a averiguar pero ve cuando Andrew y Lita salían del lugar con Sammy para ir a un centro comercial donde llegan al estacionamiento

-Me encanta venir aquí- dice Sammy contento bajando del auto

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo aquí?- pregunta Lita bajando del auto con Andrew

-si quiero pizza y luego vamos al Zoológico por favor digan que si- responde Sammy tomando la mano de Lita

-está bien primero comemos luego vamos al zoológico- dice Andrew abrazando a Lita los tres iban entrando al centro comercial sin saber que el hombre misterioso también bajaba de su auto a seguir a la pareja cuando siente una mano que lo detiene

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Tellu viendo al hombre

-esto no es asunto tuyo así que no te metas- responde el hombre soltándose de la peliverde

-pues fíjate que si es mi asunto pues estas siguiendo Andrew el hombre que amo ¿Qué tienes en contra de él?- pregunta la peliverde mientras las personas llegaban al parqueo y fingía que estaba hablando con un amigo

-ah sí pues resulta que ese tipo me quito a Lita- responde el hombre molesto

-¿en serio? Eso es mentira pues para tu información ella se le metió hasta por los ojos- dice Tellu cruzando sus brazos –por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta la peliverde

-mi nombre es Rubeus- responde el hombre –pero te equivocas totalmente pues tu Andrew sedujo a Lita porque pasaron la noche- agrega el pelirrojo

- mucho gusto Rubeus mi nombre es Tellu pero ¿cómo puede ser que esa tramposa quiera envolver a mi Andrew de esa forma?- pregunta Tellu molesta –oye ¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos aliamos para separarlos? Así yo me quedo consolando a mi Andrew y tú te quedas con esa que por cierto que mal gusto tienes- propone Tellu

-te corrijo ¿cómo una mujer tan hermosa como Lita esta con ese tipo tan insignificante y sin clase? Bueno en fin, suena bien tu propuesta toma aquí tienes mi tarjeta por si me quieres contactar para que podamos planificar como separarlos- Rubeus saca de su chaqueta una tarjeta y se la da a la peliverde

-de acuerdo así quedamos ok Rubeus- dice Tellu y se va a su auto –yo te llamare para confirmarte el día y la hora de reunión- la peliverde se va en su auto y lo mismo hace Rubeus

**3 semanas después **

Tellu citaba a Rubeus en una cafetería discreta cerca de su trabajo

-¡vaya al fin! Hasta que me llamas ya pasaron 3 semanas que hemos mal gastado mientras ese aprovechado sigue con mi Lita- reclama Rubeus mientras se sienta en una silla

-oye no me reclames he estado en estas tres semanas trabajando en lo que vamos a hacer no es fácil hacer un plan se necesita pensar mucho- responde Tellu molesta

-ah si entonces dime ¿Qué planificaste?- pregunta el pelirrojo

-veras es un plan demasiado estructurado y lo llevaremos a cabo pasado mañana ya verás que con esto Andrew se dará cuenta que yo soy el amor de su vida- comenta Tellu con una sonrisa malvada

-y Lita también se dará cuenta que el único que la puede ser feliz soy yo- agrega Rubeus levantando su vaso de refresco en señal de brindis

-¡salud! Por esta alianza y por el futuro- responde Tellu levantando su vaso con te frio

-ahora sí que se preparen porque venimos a reclamar lo que nos pertenece- agrega Rubeus sonriendo


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**Manipulación y Amenaza **

¿Por qué nos dejamos manipular? Esa pregunta me la he hecho durante este tiempo y nunca tendré la respuesta bueno dejo de pensar en eso y salgo después de desayunar a caminar un rato por los alrededores de pronto veo una mudanza ¿nuevos vecinos? Me pregunto bueno será mejor que me vaya a presentar pues me gusta ser amable con todos los que vecinos que conozco así que me acerco a ofrecer mi ayuda cuando veo que de la casa sale Nicholas Kumada aquel chico inexperto que conocí y que demostró ser un excelente publicista lo raro es que lo vi vestido con un jeans roto de las rodillas y una playera manchada de pintura llega hasta donde estoy para saludarme y me cuenta que esa casa la compro Rei como un regalo de bodas sorpresa de Serena y Darién así que estaba preparando todo para cuando ellos llegaran a vivir ahí ¡mi cuñis linda vendrá a vivir aquí! Quiero que ya venga al fraccionamiento para preguntar por ti después una voz que sale de la casa que distingo perfectamente y es Rei vestida casi de la misma forma de Nicholas luego me dan la noticia de que son novios ¡al fin! Después de tanto tiempo ella por fin se decidió a darle una oportunidad a Nicholas…

**Hace 5 años atrás **

Lita salía de su departamento rumbo a su trabajo pero a dos cuadras la estaba controlando Rubeus cuando pasara

-listo ¡ya saben lo que tienen que hacer!- dice el pelirrojo mientras se quita los lentes de sol con una sonrisa malvada. A cuatro cuadras de él estaba una camioneta negra que se interpone en el camino de Lita

-¡no puede ser! ¿Qué estará pasando? Sera mejor ir a ver si puedo ayudar- piensa la castaña saliendo de su auto -¿disculpe le sucede algo?- pregunta Lita al hombre que solo sonríe al ver a la castaña

-¡ahora!- Es lo único que dice el hombre dando la señal cuando salen de la camioneta una mujer con un pañuelo humedecido de formol atacando a la castaña por la espalda para luego colocar el pañuelo en la nariz. Lita trataba de no respirar pero luego cae dormida luego entre los dos entran a la castaña pero el hombre sube al auto de la castaña y se van del lugar –la tenemos jefe ahora díganos que hacer- es la voz del hombre que llama a Rubeus

-perfecto llévenla a la bodega luego arreglamos cuentas- responde Rubeus cortando la llamada –ahora si Lita vas a ser mía de mí nadie se burla además harás todo lo que yo te diga- piensa el pelirrojo. Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad Tellu había citado a Andrew a un café

-hola Tellu ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Andrew llegando al café

-bien querido y ¿tu como estas?- responde Tellu levantándose y le da un beso cerca de los labios del rubio lo cual lo había dejado desconcertado

-bien hace tiempo que no hablábamos Tellu ¿es porque no he ido a dejar a Sammy contigo?- pregunta Andrew pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo pues el joven ahora dejaba a su hijo con su mama

-no es por eso Andrew necesitaba hablar contigo pero es algo muy personal- responde Tellu tomando la mano del rubio pero él la aparta discretamente

-¿dime de que quieres hablar?- dice Andrew intrigado

-bueno Andrew seré directa tú sabes que no me gusta estar dando largas lo que te quiero decir es que: estoy enamorada de ti desde que te conocí- responde Tellu tratando de acercarse al rubio

-¿enamorada de mí?- Andrew no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando se aleja de la peliverde

-por eso te cite porque quiero que seamos novios y quiera que no, más adelante podamos formar una familia con Sammy ¿Qué dices mi amor?- pregunta Tellu viendo los ojos de Andrew que estaba sorprendido

-este… Tellu… veras… yo… mira te agradezco que me hayas dicho esto en verdad me siento alagado eres muy bonita y cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tener a una mujer como tú a su lado pero yo no te puedo corresponder pues yo… estoy muy enamorado de otra mujer- responde Andrew pero ve que la peliverde empieza a sollozar –en verdad lo siento lo que no quiero es hacerte sufrir y te des cuenta que no soy el hombre para ti- agrega el rubio mientras le da su pañuelo a la mujer

-pero ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?- pregunta Tellu fingiendo que estaba llorando mientras ve que entra un mensaje en su celular que era de Rubeus

-si la conoces la mujer que amo es Lita mi compañera de trabajo- contesta Andrew preocupado

-me dejas por esa "jirafa" ¡no puede ser!- dice Tellu tirando el pañuelo del rubio en la mesa

-¿un momento? No te permito que trates así a mi mujer es el amor de mi vida y no voy a permitir que la insultes- responde Andrew cambiando su actitud de preocupado molestándose

-de acuerdo Andrew veo que te gusta lo difícil ahora veras- Tellu saca su celular y llama a Rubeus la peliverde muestra un video al rubio donde estaba Lita secuestrada pidiendo ayuda –bien si no te quedas conmigo entonces yo llamo a Rubeus para que la mate ¿Qué dices Andrew mi amor?- pregunta Tellu con una sonrisa malvada. Andrew se sentía impotente pues no sabía dónde estaba Lita pero no había otra opción se sentía entre la espada y la pared luego de varios minutos de pensarlo él toma una decisión

-está bien Tellu voy a dejar a Lita y me quedare contigo pero solo algo te voy a decir: nunca me voy a enamorar de ti y mucho menos que ahora se cómo eres- responde Andrew empuñando su mano


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**Separación **

Después de que me sobre salto y prácticamente interrogo a mi amigo siento que se molesta entonces trato de cambiar de tema así que pregunto por Nicholas a lo que Serena me contesta que él y Rei acaban de iniciar su noviazgo aunque me alegro por ellos y por la boda de mi hermana y Darién me pregunto ¿Por qué nos tocó a nosotros vivir esto: enamorarnos como nunca y que eso no ha cambiado esto que a pesar de los años todavía está intacto y no te tengo cerca de mí? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que estoy sufriendo por no tenerte conmigo? No me quiero imaginar lo que hizo Rubeus cuando te tuvo secuestrada como una forma cobarde lograron separarnos pero ahora que sé que hay una probabilidad de que estas cerca no te voy a volver a perder…

**Hace casi 5 años atrás **

Mientras que Tellu amenazaba a Andrew de que se quedara con ella, en la bodega donde Lita estaba secuestrada Rubeus también la amenazaba

-ay Lita, Lita, Lita siempre eres tan predecible- dice el pelirrojo estaba sentado en una silla viendo como Lita trataba de soltarse -¿creíste que mis amigos tenían problemas? Siempre con tu corazón noble mi amor eso fue lo que me enamoro de ti preciosa- agrega Rubeus se levanta y va a levantar el rostro de Lita ya que ella no lo quería ver

-déjame ir por favor Rubeus ¿no entiendes? Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada ¿O ya se te olvido que estas con Karmesite?- pregunta Lita sollozando

-mira nunca creí que descubrirías que estaba con Karmesite pero si quieres saber todo te lo diré: Karmesite solo era un juego para mí pero como la pobre es tan tonta fingí que me quería casar con ella y si lo iba hacer pues me interesa mucho hacer crecer mi fortuna y pues quería quitársela para tenerte como una reina pero lamentablemente su padre se dio cuenta y ella termino conmigo pues descubrió que me iba a casar contigo- responde Rubeus tratando de besar a Lita pero ella le aparta la cara hasta que la besa a la fuerza –siempre serás mía Lita Kino ¿no entiendes? Todo lo hice por nuestro futuro- grita el pelirrojo pero la castaña solo cierra los ojos

-esa no es la forma Rubeus es cierto que yo te quería pero me di cuenta que no vales la pena, eres un cobarde, machista y eso fue lo que mato el poco cariño que sentía por ti me di cuenta de que no te amé pues ahora a quien amo es a Andrew- responde Lita mientras trataba de soltarse de las ataduras

-está bien Lita está bien ¿sabes? En este plan no estoy solo tengo una amiga que tú conoces y que está interesada en tu querido Andrew- dice Rubeus sonriendo –ahorita en este momento Tellu ¿si creo que la conoces? La prima de la difunta esposa de ese tipo bueno pues ella está enamorada de ese sujeto y ahorita él está tomando la decisión de dejarte por ella y lo mismo harás tú. La propuesta que te hago es que si no regresas conmigo entonces el pequeño que me golpeo en la pantorrilla se quedara huérfano porque se quedara sin su papi- agrega el pelirrojo haciendo burla

-desde conocí a Tellu supe que no era de confianza- responde Lita -¡déjame ir por favor!- grita la castaña sin dejar de llorar

-no te soltare hasta que me digas que vas a dejar ese trabajo y al tal Andrew- amenaza Rubeus sin otra opción Lita toma la decisión

-está bien Rubeus, voy a dejar a Andrew pero no dejare el trabajo- responde Lita llorando pues se había sacrificado para que no mataran a Andrew

-muy bien mi Lita así me gusta siempre obediente- dice Rubeus besando la mejía de la chica luego toma su celular y llama a Tellu -hola Tellu- dice Rubeus viendo a Lita luego pone el altavoz para que la castaña escuchara la conversación

-hola Rubeus ¿Cómo te fue con esa?- pregunta la peliverde

-mejor de que nos imaginamos ella dejara a ese tipo- Rubeus voltea a ver a Lita que no para de llorar

-me alegra pues Andrew también acepto quedarse conmigo y dejar a esa desabrida- se escucha la voz de Tellu con mucha alegría

-entonces pásame al tal Andrew para que escuche de los propios labios de mi prometida que ya no quiere nada con él- responde Rubeus

-¡están locos! Hagan lo que hagan jamás nos obligaran a amarlos pues ustedes no tienen sentimientos- grita desesperada

-Lita ¿mi amor estas bien?- es la voz de Andrew preocupado

-si estoy bien mi amor pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te amo pero nos tenemos que separar- responde Lita llorando

-lo se mi amor pero no llores lo importante es que estés bien te amo no lo olvides- dice Andrew tratando de calmar a la castaña

-¡ya suficiente! Ahora Andrew es mío- grita Tellu cortando la llamada

-ya escuchaste mi amorcito ahora tu eres mía- dice Rubeus guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón luego suelta a la castaña luego la va a dejar a su departamento –pobre de ti si te acercas a ese tipo sino ya sabes lo que va a pasar- dice el pelirrojo mientras Lita baja del auto y sale corriendo para entrar al edificio


	22. Chapter 22

** Capítulo 22**

**Indiferencia **

Rei se sorprende que no voy sola "¿Andrew sabe de esto?" me pregunta y yo le respondo que no luego me abraza y me pide disculpas pues aunque ella sabía todo porque tú le contaste lo que Tellu y Rubeus hicieron con tal de separarnos, no pudo hacer nada y yo no quería involucrar a más personas pues no quería que nadie se arriesgara para ayudarnos ella noto cuando nos distanciamos…

**Apartamento de Lita hace 5 años atrás **

Al otro día Lita se levantaba con los ojos inflamados de tanto llorar pues desde que la había dejado Rubeus a su departamento ella se había encerrado en su habitación y así estuvo toda la noche después de darse un baño luego se cambia y se maquilla a modo de que Mina no notara lo que estaba pasando sale temprano para que su rubia amiga no lo notara pero Mina había notado el extraño comportamiento de la castaña

-buenos días- dice Mina con una taza de café en sus manos asustando a Lita

-¡Mina me asustaste!- responde Lita sobresaltándose del susto

-¿estás bien? Te he notado diferente desde ayer que note que viniste temprano y te encerraste en tu habitación pero no quise molestarte porque pensé que estabas cansada ahora te veo con los ojos inflamados ¿lloraste no es así? ¿Andrew te hizo llorar?- pregunta la rubia molesta pues pensaba que Andrew la había hecho llorar

-este… ¡Mina!... ¿Qué cosas dices? Te las debes estar imaginando tranquila, Andrew no me hizo llorar ayer vine temprano pues no me sentía bien y Darién me dio el resto del día libre- responde Lita sonriendo pero por dentro sentía las ganas de llorar y de decirle a su mejor amiga lo que pasaba pues se recordaba de la amenaza de Rubeus –no pasa nada Mina nos vemos en el trabajo- agrega la castaña mientras sale del departamento

**Shields & Hino **

Lita llegaba a su trabajo con unos lentes de sol para que no notaran lo inflamado de los ojos y como siempre llegaba a preguntarle a Ann si había llamadas

-no ha habido llamadas Lita excepto que hoy vino esto para ti- responde la recepcionista entregándole un paquete con una nota de Rubeus

-ah muchas gracias Ann con permiso- responde Lita sin la característica sonrisa que llevaba en las mañanas y enseguida se va a su oficina se quita sus gafas y ve el paquete en su escritorio sin dudarlo, lo abre y ve que adentro había un DVD y una caja de terciopelo la cual abre mientras ve el video -¡hasta donde van a llegar estos dos! Ya consiguieron que Andrew y yo nos separáramos- piensa Lita viendo el interior de la caja donde había un hermoso collar de diamantes -¿un momento? Este video me puede servir de mucho seré más inteligente que ellos- la castaña guarda su evidencia y como era de costumbre Andrew llegaba a las 9 am a trabajar pasa por la oficina de Lita pero no toca la puerta

-no puedo arriesgar tu vida mi amor- piensa el rubio empuñando su mano y se va a su estudio… una hora más tarde Rei llegaba al estudio de Andrew pero lo ve diferente

-¿estás bien Andrew?- pregunta la pelinegra notándolo pensativo

-mmm… si estoy bien Rei- contesta el rubio pero Rei se le quedo viendo fijamente –veo que contigo no puedo fingir Rei pues no estoy bien- agrega Andrew contándole todo con respecto a la amenaza de Tellu y Rubeus con tal de separarlo de Lita

-siempre pensé que esa Tellu era de lo peor algo me lo decía pero tú siempre confiaste en ella- Rei regañaba a su amigo –no te preocupes Andrew yo no le diré nada a nadie te voy ayudar a que la puedas ver a escondidas- agrega la pelinegra saliendo del estudio junto con Andrew pues él tenía que ir a dejar unas fotografías a Lita toca la puerta y luego entra a dejarle las fotografías cuando ve a Lita con los ojos inflamados sintió esas ganas de abrazarla y no separase de ella pero también se recordaba de Tellu y la amenaza que le había hecho

-hola Lita- dice Andrew con el sobre de fotografías

-ah hola Andrew ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunta Lita actuando indiferencia pero sus ojos se notaba que también tenía ganas de que Andrew la abrazara pero trata de no ver al rubio

-vengo a dejar estas fotografías para tu aprobación- Andrew le entrega el sobre a Lita rozando sus manos pero la castaña quita la mano rápidamente tomando el sobre

-gracias Andrew- responde Lita mientras que Andrew se va –ah Andrew a partir de hoy todo lo vas a tratar con Serena- agrega la castaña –te amo- susurra Lita solo para que Andrew leyera los labios pues Rubeus le había dado una cámara para controlarla

-de acuerdo Lita no te preocupes- dice Andrew entendiendo lo que había dicho y se va del lugar. Los siguientes meses transcurrieron Lita ya no trataba a Andrew. Cuando salían del trabajo Rubeus pasaba por ella al trabajo mientras que Tellu siempre llamaba para recordarle a Andrew lo que pasaría si volvía a hablar con Lita pero Rei estaba planificando con la ayuda de Nicholas el asistente de Darién cuando el momento para que Andrew pudiera ver a Lita a escondidas hasta que llego cuatro meses después de la castaña llega a la oficina de Darién con su carta de renuncia

-¿estas segura de lo que estás haciendo?- pregunta Darién pues no miraba a la castaña segura de lo que hacía levantándose de su lugar

-si estoy segura Darién- responde Lita –te agradezco por abrirme las puertas de Shields & Hino durante este tiempo- agrega la castaña entonces Darién solo se levanta y la abraza deseándole lo mejor


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 **

**Los Planes de Rei y Nicholas **

Después de un almuerzo con Serena y Darién les pregunto dónde van a vivir a lo que Serena me responde: "pues no sabemos hasta que regresemos de la luna de miel lo que pasa es que Rei dijo que no buscáramos casa pues ella nos tenía una sorpresa" vaya parece que a Rei le gusta planificar sorpresas cuando me dijo que ella me ayudaría con verte a escondidas no lo voy a negar que no le había creído pues yo le había contado desde el principio no me imagine que Nicholas le había ayudado. Esa noche no sé cómo le hicieron ellos pero te vi y ese momento nunca lo voy a olvidar…

**Shields & Hino hace 5 años atrás **

Lita salía de la oficina de Darién directo a su oficina a empacar todas sus pertenencias Rei pues se había enterado de que Lita había renunciado va a hablar con Darién

-¿Por qué dejas ir a Lita así?- pregunta la pelinegra a su hermano

-pues ella renuncio yo no soy quien para retenerla además ella me dijo que se iba de Londres- responde Darién –oye ¿Qué te sucede? Primero estabas enojada conmigo por haber despedido a Jedite luego no querías a Lita y ahora que se va me preguntas por que la dejo ir- agrega el pelinegro

-es que ella no podía irse ¡no podía!- grita Rei golpeando el escritorio de Darién

-¿Qué estas planeando Rei? Esa actitud la tienes cuando uno de tus planes no salen como quieres -¿Qué tratas de hacer con Lita?- pregunta Darién conociendo bien a su hermana

-ese es asunto mío- responde Rei saliendo de la oficina de su hermano y se topa con Nicholas

-¡ay lo siento señorita Rei!- dice Nicholas recogiendo los papeles que había caído

-no te preocupes Nicholas perdón yo tuve la culpa- responde Rei ayudando a recoger los papeles al castaño –necesito hablar contigo te veo en mi oficina ahorita- susurra la pelinegra luego se va a su oficina luego el castaño espera unos minutos y va a la oficina de Rei para hacer un cambio en el plan original… Lita salía de su oficina pues ya había recogido todas sus pertenencias y Serena no paraba de llorar

-ya no llores Serena eres una niña llorona- dice Lita abrazando a su cuñada

-lo siento pero es que te vas a ir mi cuñis linda y te voy a extrañar mucho- responde Serena

-y yo a ti pero esto es lo mejor- Lita se aparta de Serena y ve una foto donde estaba con Andrew y sin dudarlo saca la foto del cuadro y la recorta guardándola en su billetera –prométeme que cuidaras a tu hermano y que lucharas por el amor de tu vida sé que Darién se enamoró de ti y que tú le correspondes así que espero que seas feliz mi cuñis linda- agrega la castaña agarrando las cajas luego sale de su oficina con Serena cuando llega Rei

-Lita espero que en esta nueva etapa de tu vida todo te salga bien- dice Rei

-gracias Rei espero que sigan creciendo en esta empresa aprendí mucho- responde Lita viendo hacia el estudio de Andrew donde estaba el rubio viendo cómo se iba Lita pero después entra con una mirada triste

-Lita ¿Por qué no vas a mi casa hoy? Así platicamos como amigas y ya no como compañeras de trabajo- la pelinegra le da un pequeño trozo de papel a la castaña luego de que la castaña se va con Rubeus; Andrew empuña su mano

-deje ir a mi mujer con ese cobarde- Andrew golpea la pared como si se tratara de Rubeus luego llama Tellu como siempre a ver si Andrew no había intentado hacer algo para acercarse a Lita. La jornada había terminado Andrew salía distraído del lugar pensando en la castaña luego ve la oficina después respira profundo y se va cuando entra una llamada de Rei diciendo que Lita había llegado mal a su casa y que fuera a verla sin dudarlo sale del trabajo y se va a la casa de la pelinegra

-¡perfecto Nicholas ahora si los dos no se van a escapar!- dice Rei después de que corta la llamada y ven a la castaña sentada en el sofá de la sala pero no sabía que Nicholas estaba en la casa luego Rei sale de la cocina con dos tazas de café y va a platicar con ella a platicar mientras Nicholas sale por la parte de atrás a distraer a Rubeus ensuciando su auto en eso llega Andrew tocando la puerta de la casa preocupado entonces Rei abre la puerta fingiendo preocupación Andrew entra corriendo pero Lita al ver a Andrew se levanta del sofá sobresaltada –lo siento Lita pero tú tienes que hablar con el así que los dejo me voy a casa de Darién- Rei se va de su casa y ve como Rubeus estaba molesto pues Nicholas había fingido que estaba borracho y le ensuciaba el auto con basura después ella llega y se lleva a Nicholas y le pide disculpas a Rubeus dándole dinero para que pudiera lavar su auto luego le indica donde podía hacerlo porque había un car wash de 24 horas

-Andrew sabes que no podemos estar a solas Rubeus está allá afuera y puede hacerte daño por favor vete- dice Lita empezando a sollozar

-pues no me importa si él está afuera- Andrew ve hacia la venta y ve que no había ningún auto –no hay nadie afuera- agrega el rubio viendo a Lita que corre hacia él y lo abraza

-te extrañe tanto mi amor- dice Lita –no sé cómo agradecerle a Rei lo que está haciendo por nosotros- agrega la castaña

-si Rei es una gran persona, Lita esta noche quiero que seas mía sé que es la última vez que estaremos juntos pero quiero llevarte conmigo siempre- Andrew empezaba a besar a Lita luego el besa el cuello de la castaña luego ambos caminan sin dejar de besarse hasta la habitación de huéspedes y cierran la puerta


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**Lo inimaginable **

Después de hablar con Rei ella me dice que te encontró caminando viendo una revista distraído cuando chocaste con ella le pregunto cómo te había visto y ella me dice: "lo vi bien estaba distraído viendo una revista de un anuncio que hiciste cuando chocó conmigo después de platicar un rato, le pregunte que si te había olvidado y me dijo que no, Lita el todavía te ama y sé que tu también sientes lo mismo por el" yo estoy muy feliz y de lo emocionada que estoy le doy un abrazo muy fuerte casi le quito el aire a la pobre pero es que saber de ti después de este tiempo me da alegría…

**Hace 5 años atrás en la casa de Rei **

Rubeus llegaba otra vez a la casa de Rei vigilando a la castaña pero después llama Tellu para averiguar qué Andrew no estaba en la casa a lo que la peliverde le confirma que el rubio no estaba ahí sino en casa de Serenity con Sammy. Ya confiado se va del lugar mientras en la habitación Andrew y Lita estaban abrazados bajo las sabanas

-Andrew mi amor te amo- decía Lita besando el torso de Andrew

-y yo a ti y aunque nos separen yo seguiré amándote- responde Andrew besando la frente de Lita

-esto es la despedida Andrew mañana me voy de Londres Rubeus me está obligando a casarme con él pero nunca seré suya porque siempre seré tuya y de nadie más- Lita empieza a llorar

-no llores mi amor esta noche siempre está con nosotros nunca la vamos a olvidar tu siempre serás mía- responde Andrew seca las lágrimas de la chica luego la castaña se levanta de la cama y se cambia lo mismo hace Andrew ambos se van del lugar y él la va a dejar a su departamento la castaña ve como el auto se aleja del lugar después entra a su departamento cuando ve a Mina viendo el video que Rubeus le había mandado

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto Lita? Ese loco te está amenazando y no dices nada- pregunta Mina viendo cuando entraba Lita

-lo siento Mina no quería que lo supieras no quería involucrar a nadie- responde Lita sollozando

-con este video lo podemos mandar a la cárcel junto con la otra desquiciada- dice Mina mientras abraza a Lita

-si lo se mañana me voy a Liverpool para casarme con Rubeus, Mina no te imaginas el asco que voy a sentir mientras reclama sus derechos de esposo- dice Lita secándose las lagrimas

-eso no será necesario mañana voy contigo a Liverpool y lo denunciamos a la policía vas a ver que ese no se va a salir con la suya- responde Mina tratando de calmar a Lita al otro día Mina, Yaten y Lita se fueron muy temprano a Liverpool en la boda civil todo estaba marchando bien Tellu llegaba para asegurarse de que Lita se casaba con Rubeus pero en plena boda llega un policía que estaba infiltrado pasándose como uno de los invitados justo cuando llega el momento en que Lita estaba a punto de dar el "si" la policía arresta a Rubeus y se lo llevan preso Tellu al ver eso sale huyendo del lugar

-¡me las pagaran! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Nadie me separara de mi Lita lo escuchan nadie!- gritaba Rubeus mientras se lo llevaban del lugar viendo como Lita abrazaba a Mina

-¡hasta nunca Rubeus!- dice Mina gritando mientras tranquiliza a su amiga y Yaten se encargaba de que se llevaban al pelirrojo paso un mes del suceso cuando llego el juicio tanto Lita, Mina, Yaten y Karmesite testificaron en contra de Rubeus aparte que mostraron la evidencia lo declararon culpable sentenciándolo a 150 años de prisión por todos sus crímenes. Lita quería regresar a Londres a reunirse con Andrew pero no podía ir pues todavía estaba Tellu y podía cometer cualquier locura. En ese tiempo Lita tenia síntomas pensando que estaba enferma se va a un laboratorio para hacerse exámenes. Al otro día llega por los resultados y se los da a su medico

-¿Qué tengo doctor? Ya no soporto estas náuseas y los mareos ¿Es algo grave?- pregunta la castaña

-no señorita Kino al contrario le puedo hacer una pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo no ha venido su periodo?- pregunta el doctor viendo los resultados

-pues como hace mes y medio pero siempre he sido inexacta ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- responde Lita con una pregunta

-pues los síntomas que tiene son producto de que usted está embarazada señorita mejor dicho señora ¡felicidades!- el doctor le entrega el sobre con los resultados y Lita estaba sorprendida pero a la vez feliz pues tendría un hijo de Andrew

-tendré un hijo de Andrew y mío ¡que felicidad!- piensa Lita y sin dudarlo ella va a Londres a buscar a Andrew pero se encuentra con la sorpresa de que se fue huyendo de Tellu -¡no puede ser! Tengo que decirte que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. Pasaron los meses y Lita regreso a Liverpool donde abrió su propia agencia de publicidad, Mina estuvo con ella en todo momento aunque su agenda era apretada debido a la fama que obtuvo después de que se volvió modelo de Rei. Cuando llego el momento de que Lita diera a luz, Mina llego corriendo con Yaten al hospital enterándose de que había tenido una hermosa niña de ojos azules y cabello castaño

-felicidades Lita ¿Cómo llamaras a la princesita?- pregunta Yaten cargando a la bebe

-gracias Yaten se llamara Arika que en japonés significa "alegría"- responde Lita sentada en la cama del hospital

-me alegra mucho amiga que después de todo Andrew te ha dejado algo hermoso como lo es Aríca- dice Mina abrazando a su amiga


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**Encuentro en el Centro Comercial**

**Liverpool, Inglaterra (época actual)**

Después de que Andrew platica con Serena y Darién se asusta al ver que el lugar de Sammy estaba vacío

-¡no puede ser! ¿Dónde estará Sammy?- pregunta Andrew viendo para todos lados alterado

-no te preocupes Andrew nosotros te ayudaremos a buscarlo- dice Serena también preocupada los tres van a buscar a Sammy que estaba en el primer nivel jugando en un sector de juegos. Mientras tanto Lita salía con Rei del futuro hogar de Serena y Darién

-mami quiero comer un helado- dice la pequeña hija de Lita

-de acuerdo mi amor vamos al centro comercial- responde Lita tomando de la mano de su hijita y se van caminando al centro comercial después de que las dos comieron el helado ambas paseaban por el comercial pero la castaña ve una galería de fotos y se recuerda de Andrew se queda viendo las fotografías cuando sin sentir su pequeña se aleja pero al ver que no estaba Lita empieza la pequeña empieza a llorar

-¿estás sola?- pregunta Sammy

-si estoy sola no sé dónde está mi mami- responde Arika llorando

-no llores mira mi nombre es Samuel Handsford pero me dicen Sammy- dice el niño presentándose

-soy Arika- responde la pequeña niña pero pensando en el apellido del niño

-¿quieres venir a jugar conmigo? Ahora ya no soy un extraño yo también estoy perdido pero mi papa sé que me va a encontrar aquí en el área de juegos lo mismo hará tu mama- dice el niño dando la mano

-si está bien- responde la niña correspondiendo le da la mano a Sammy y se van al área de juegos mientras tanto Lita reacciona y ve que su hija no está con ella

-¡Arika! ¡Arika! ¿Dónde estás?- grita Lita por todos lados mientras que del otro lado Andrew, Serena y Darién estaban buscando a Sammy hasta que llegan al área de juegos

-¡Sammy!- grita Andrew entrando al área de juegos cuando ve a Sammy jugando con la pequeña castaña

-¡papi!-dice Sammy va corriendo con Andrew y lo abraza –lo siento papi me vine a jugar pero ya no me acorde donde estabas así que me quede aquí con ella que también está perdida- Sammy señala a la niña que voltea a ver y lo reconoce rápidamente

-¡papi! ¡Eres tú! ¡Al fin te conozco!- dice la niña abraza a Andrew que lo deja desconcertado en eso llega Serena y Darién y ve como la niña está abrazando a Andrew

-¿Quién es esa niña?- pregunta Darién pero Serena ve los gestos de la niña

-esta niña se parece a… ¡no puede ser! Esta niña puede ser mi sobrina- Serena se lleva la mano a la boca sorprendida

-este… disculpa me estas confundiendo- dice Andrew sin dejar de abrazar a la niña pero ve el color castaño de su cabello y se recuerda de Lita

-si tú eres mi papi porque mi mamita tiene fotos tuyas por toda la casa- responde la niña cuando de pronto llega Lita al área de juegos después de haber buscado y ese era el último lugar que le quedaba

-¡Arika! ¡Arika! ¿Dónde estás mi amor?- dice Lita desesperada pero la niña escucha la voz de su mama y se suelta de Andrew sale corriendo con su mama luego todos siguen a la niña –mi pequeña ¡me asustaste mucho! ¿Qué haría si te pasa algo?- pregunta Lita –no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor- agrega la castaña mientras la abraza sin darse cuenta que llegaba Andrew, Serena y Darién que estaban sorprendidos

-lo siento mami no volverá a pasar lo que pasa es que cuando viste las fotos yo me fui a otro lado y me perdí entonces encontré a un niño y me trajo hasta aquí y lo mejor es que mire a mi papi aquí y lo abrace- responde la niña feliz con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-mi pequeña tal vez fue tu imaginación- dice Lita mientras carga a la pequeña –bien ya mucho susto por hoy así que vamos a casa porque tenemos que comer- agrega la castaña

-¡sí! Me encanta como cocinas mami ya tengo hambre pero mi papi tiene que venir- dice la pequeña ya cuando se iban alejar Andrew se queda inmóvil al ver a Lita con la pequeña Arika pero Serena lo hace reaccionar

-mira Andrew es ella no te quedes ahí como una estatua ve tras ella- dice Serena dándole un empujón a su hermano después el joven va corriendo tras Lita con Sammy dejando a Serena y a Darién

-¡Lita!- grita Andrew mientras iba corriendo mientras la castaña iba con la niña en sus brazos al principio piensa que es producto de su imaginación pero escucha la voz del rubio y se detiene a voltear a ver a Andrew corriendo con Sammy a la par de el

-¿Andrew?- piensa Lita sorprendida hasta que llega Andrew -¿eres tú?- pregunta la castaña

-si Lita soy Andrew- responde Andrew abrazando a Lita que baja a su hija y corresponde al abrazo del rubio mientas que Sammy agarra a Arika de su manita


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**Arika es tu hija **

Andrew y Lita se separan después de abrazarse y Lita toma a su pequeña en sus brazos cuando llegan Serena y Darién

-esa niña es mi sobrina de eso no hay duda- piensa Serena al ver a los tres juntos

-¿Qué haces aquí en Liverpool?- pregunta Lita cuando de sus ojos salían unas lágrimas

-pues vine porque Serena vive aquí y se va a casar con Darién pero después de tanto buscarte al fin te encuentro- responde Andrew tomando una mano de Lita aunque había pasado mucho tiempo todavía se sentía la conexión entre ambos -¿y Rubeus? ¿Te trata bien?- pregunta el rubio pensando que la había perdido totalmente

-a Rubeus lo enjuiciaron por secuestrarme, además de estafa y otros negocios sucios afortunadamente no me case con él pues Mina me ayudo a denunciarlo- responde Lita haciendo que Andrew se alegrara pues aunque tenía miedo de preguntarle -¿y Tellu? ¿Te casaste con ella?- pregunta Lita con una mirada de tristeza

-pues ella desapareció de la noche a la mañana pero mi relación con ella nunca funciono además ahí sigue acosándome pero sé que la van a encontrar- responde Andrew; Lita al escuchar eso sintió que su corazón iba a explotar al ver eso Serena y Darién se van del lugar sin decir nada

-¿quieren venir a comer con nosotras?- pregunta Lita cuando la niña los interrumpe

-¡si papi! ¡Si di que sí por favor!- dice la niña

-está bien iremos a comer con ustedes- responde Andrew tomando a Sammy y se van a casa de Lita que estaba cerca pero se da cuenta que viven en el mismo fraccionamiento pero viendo a todos lados pero no encontró a Serena y a Darién y luego se imaginó que los dejarían solos-¿por aquí vives?- pregunta el rubio

-si hace tiempo que vivo aquí- responde Lita llegando al edificio de departamentos

-es que aquí vivo yo como a tres cuadras- Andrew señala por donde está su casa dejando a Lita sorprendida luego los cuatro entran al departamento y Andrew comprueba que lo que decía la niña tenía razón había fotos de el –no me ha olvidado- piensa Andrew con una sonrisa –tienes muy bonito departamento- comenta el rubio mientras levanta un cuadro donde estaban juntos la noche donde Rei hizo el lanzamiento de su colección

-¿papi?- pregunta Arika haciendo que Andrew saliera de sus pensamientos

-este…-responde Andrew viendo a la niña tenía miedo de preguntarle a Lita si ella era hija de Rubeus –si dime pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta el rubio mientras se sentaba en el sofá con Sammy pero viendo que Lita está ocupada cocinando v

-mi nombre es Arika- responde la niña sonriente pero Sammy se levanta a ayudar a Lita

-Lita ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunta el niño rubio a Lita

-no te preocupes Sammy ya casi estoy terminando-responde Lita lavándose las manos –hace tiempo que no te miraba ya estás muy grande- comenta la castaña mientras abraza a Sammy

-y a nosotros nos hiciste mucha falta Lita te quiero mucho- responde Sammy pero se acuerda que Arika no dejaba de decirle "papi" a Andrew –Lita ¿Aríca es mi hermanita?- pregunta Sammy mientras se separa de la castaña dejándola sin palabras

-bueno… este…Sammy… Arika es tu hermanita- responde Lita pero al escuchar eso el niño salta de felicidad

-¡tengo una hermanita! ¡Tengo una hermanita!- el niño grita de felicidad pero Lita lo calla

-pero tu papi no lo sabe así que después de comer se lo diré bueno aunque Arika se me está adelantando- responde Lita mientras ve a la niña dibujando para Andrew después llegó la hora de comer los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa Lita no dejaba de ver a Sammy como si tuvieran algo oculto que Andrew noto.

-¿verdad que mami cocina rico papi?- pregunta Aríca a Andrew

-este… si pequeña tu mami cocina rico- responde Andrew viendo a Lita que se sonroja después de comer, los niños se van a jugar al área infantil del edificio –es una linda niña- comenta Andrew viendo el dibujo que había hecho donde estaban los cuatro juntos luego se sienta en un extremo del sofá

-si Arika es una niña muy alegre- responde Lita sentándose del otro extremo del sofá

-Lita ¿Por qué la niña me dice papa? ¿Será porque tienes muchas fotos de nosotros?- pregunta Andrew viendo una foto donde estaba Lita con Arika cuando estaba recién nacida -¿Cuántos años tiene?- dice el rubio

-Aríca acaba de cumplir 5 años- responde Lita en eso Andrew piensa en la última vez que estuvieron juntos en casa de Rei –cuando estuvimos en casa de Rei yo estaba en mis días de fértiles- agrega la castaña recordando esa noche

-eso quiere decir que…- Andrew no puede terminar

-si Andrew, Arika es tu hija- responde Lita dejando a Andrew sin palabras pero con una sonrisa en los labios


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

**Continúa el peligro **

-Arika es mi hija- susurra Andrew sorprendido se acerca a Lita y la abraza –pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo hubiera estado contigo- dice Andrew después de separase de Lita

-al mes y medio de haberme ido descubrí que estaba embarazada te fui a buscar a Londres pero cuando llegue a tu departamento tu vecino me dijo que te habías escapado de Tellu y ahí empezó mi búsqueda, contrate un investigador privado pero no hubo respuesta- responde Lita –luego paso el tiempo y llego el momento de que di a luz a nuestra pequeña- agrega la castaña tomando de la mano a Andrew

-Lita ¡no te imaginas después de todo este tiempo de buscarte me encuentro con un maravilloso regalo gracias!- Andrew se acerca a Lita y le da un beso al cual ella se sorprende pero luego le corresponde luego se separan por la falta de aire dejando a la castaña sin palabras

-Andrew- susurra Lita reaccionando después del beso que se habían dado

-Lita no digas nada por favor quiero que sepas que no te he olvidado al contrario siento que este amor es más fuerte que antes y que si Tellu reaparece entonces lucharemos por nuestro amor ya no te voy a dejar ir y mucho menos ahora que sé que tengo una hija contigo, Te amo mi hermosa Lita- dice Andrew mientras toma un mechón del cabello de la castaña

-te amo Andrew- responde Lita mientras que abraza a Andrew luego los dos van al área infantil a traer a los niños Arika y Sammy salen corriendo hacia donde estaba Andrew y Lita

-¡papi, mami!- grita Arika mientras abraza a Andrew y Sammy abraza a Lita

**3 meses después**

Ya todos se habían enterado de que Arika era la hija de Andrew era la princesita de Serenity y Serena, Sammy la cuidaba de que no la molestaran en el colegio, Rei le enseñaba a diseñar la ropa de sus muñecas y Nicholas también le enseñaba a dibujar ya que a la niña le encantaba dibujar en cuanto a Mina le enseñaba a modelar a la pequeña. Después de la boda Serena y Darién, Andrew y Lita volvieron a iniciar su relación pero Tellu estaba al pendiente de los movimientos de Andrew porque lo seguía un investigador privado

-señorita Tellu le tengo información acerca del señor Handsford- dice el investigador que se había reunido con la peliverde

-dígame ¿en dónde está ahora mi Andrew?- responde Tellu disfrazada con una peluca rojiza y gafas de sol

-el señor Handsford lo he visto en Liverpool y en estos meses acompañado de una señorita alta, castaña…- el investigador no puede terminar porque Tellu golpea fuertemente la mesa

-¡no puede ser! ¡Le dije claramente que si seguía con esa, me las iba a cobrar con ella!- dice Tellu molesta

-eso no es todo señorita Tellu, pues esa señorita tiene una hija al parecer es del señor Handsford- agrega le investigador

-¡lo que me faltaba! Pero su felicidad no va a durar de eso me encargo- dice la peliverde entregando un cheque al investigador -¿Cómo es que esa se embarazo de Andrew? ¿Un momento? Me recuerdo que una vez él se escapó, cuando llame a Serenity me aseguro que estaba en su casa pero no me lo comunico pues supuestamente estaba dormido ¿Cómo fui tan tonta? Pero me las va a pagar les voy a dar donde más les duele- pensaba Tellu con una sonrisa malvada se aleja del lugar. Un día mientras que los niños estaban jugando cuando llega Tellu

-hola pequeño Sammy ¿no le darás un beso a tu tía?- pregunta Tellu al niño rubio

-no porque tú eres mala- responde Sammy tratando de proteger a Arika

-no seas así Sammy sabes que no soy mala ¿no me vas a presentar a tu pequeña amiguita?- dice Tellu tratando de ver a la niña castaña

-¡no!- dice Sammy -¡hermanita corre!- Sammy toma de la mano a Arika y salen corriendo a casa de Rei

-con que esa mocosa es la hija de Lita- piensa Tellu saliendo del fraccionamiento mientras que Sammy toca la puerta de la casa de Rei luego los dos niños le cuentan a la pelinegra que Tellu estaba cerca

-será mejor que le diga esto a Andrew y Lita ellos tienen que estar más cuidadosos- piensa Rei mientras toma el teléfono y llama a la pareja para prevenirlos

-¡no puede ser que Tellu esté aquí en Liverpool!- dice Andrew con el altavoz puesto en el celular

-no se preocupen por los niños si quieren Nicholas y yo nos vamos a llevar a Londres para unas vacaciones además tenemos que ir a ver la empresa- responde Rei preocupada

-muchas gracias Rei de verdad te lo agradecemos mucho por favor cuida mucho a mis hijos- responde Lita ya más aliviada después la pelinegra se despide de ellos y corta la llamada –Andrew tengo miedo que Tellu le haga daño a los niños- Lita abraza a Andrew

-te aseguro que Tellu no le hará daño a los niños porque no se lo permitiremos- responde Andrew besando la frente de la castaña –defenderemos a nuestros hijos como sea- agrega el rubio mientras ve los ojos esmeralda de Lita


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28 **

**La propuesta**

Andrew fue a varias joyerías pues quería comprar un anillo de compromiso para Lita pues había llegado el momento de formar la familia que siempre quiso hasta que llega a una donde vio un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra esmeralda como los ojos de la castaña y sin dudarlo entra a comprar el anillo

-¿quiere que le empaquemos el anillo para regalo?- pregunta la vendedora

-si por favor- responde Andrew mientras cancelaba la joya pero ve de pronto unos hermosos aretes en forma de rosa hechos de jade de color rosados entonces se recuerda la vez que Sammy le había regalado una rosa de color rosado y ella había dicho que esas eran sus rosas favoritas –señorita me puede enseñar ese par de aretes- el rubio señala donde estaban los aretes -¿de qué piedra están hechos?- pregunta Andrew mientras que la vendedora le enseñaba los aretes

-esta es una piedra llamada "Jade" viene de Centroamérica era muy codiciada por los mayas en los tiempos antiguos donde se le conocía a esa parte como Mesoamérica- responde la vendedora

-no sabía esa parte de historia pero es una piedra muy hermosa entonces señorita también empaque esos aretes me los voy a llevar- responde Andrew con una sonrisa –mi amor te van a gustar estos aretes y la sorpresa que te tengo hoy- piensa el rubio mientras salía del lugar luego llama a Mina

-hola Mina ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Andrew

-bien ¿y tú?- responde la rubia

-bien disculpa Mina pero es que necesito de tu ayuda es que hoy le voy a pedir a Lita que se case conmigo pero quiero que sea especial ¿cuento contigo?- pregunta Andrew pero Mina al escuchar lo que el rubio tenía planeado grita de la emoción

-¡que emoción! ¡Le vas a proponer matrimonio a Lita! ¡Qué bueno!- dice Mina feliz –no te preocupes Andrew yo te ayudo Yaten se encargara de distraerla mientras preparamos todo- responde Mina y luego llama a Yaten para preparar el plan. Yaten con la excusa de que había discutido con Mina le habla a Lita por teléfono y la cito en un café

-en verdad Lita no sé qué hacer, Mina es la mujer que amo y no quiero perderla- dice Yaten fingiendo preocupación

-mira a veces las parejas pasan por momentos difíciles pero ya verás que arreglaran sus problemas y todo saldrá bien ya lo veras- responde Lita

-es que ya sabes cómo me molesta que hayan hombres que la estén viendo- Yaten empuñaba su mano

-pero a ella le gusta ser modelo lo que opino es que tienes que apoyarla si la amas tal cual es- dice Lita tratando de tranquilizar a Yaten

-si tienes razón pero primero ¿puedes acompañarme a su departamento por favor te lo agradecería si hablas con ella?- pregunta el peliplateado a Lita

-de acuerdo no te preocupes hablare con ella vamos al departamento de Mina- responde Lita levantándose del lugar al igual que Yaten ambos se van del café rumbo al departamento de Mina

-ella está en su departamento no te preocupes- responde Yaten tocando el timbre del departamento de Mina –entra tu primero y habla con ella si me perdona entonces llámame- agrega el peliplateado mientras llegaban al departamento pero notan que la puerta estaba medio abierta entonces la castaña entra y cierra la puerta llamando a Mina mientras el peliplateado llama a su novia -¡listo mi amor! Lita ya entro- dice mientras se va del lugar. Luego que la castaña entra ve que está muy oscuro hasta que de repente alguien enciende la luz y frente a ella había un hermoso arreglo de rosas de color rosado y la mesa estaba decorada

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Lita mientras toma la tarjeta y ve que son de Andrew pero antes de leerla el rubio le cierra los ojos con sus manos

-sorpresa mi amor espero que te guste todo- susurra el rubio luego le da un beso en la mejía luego le quita sus manos después rodea sus brazos en la cintura de la castaña

-¡mi amor gracias es una hermosa sorpresa! Pero ¿hoy no es mi cumpleaños? Es hasta diciembre- dice la castaña desconcertada volteando a ver a su novio luego rodea el cuello del joven con sus brazos

-esta es una cena muy especial estamos celebrando que estamos juntos y que lucharemos por ello- responde Andrew –y aquí no queda todo cierra los ojos te tengo una sorpresa- dice el rubio separándose de Lita para sacar de su pantalón una de las sorpresas que tenía para ella –abre los ojos mi amor- Andrew tenía la cajita de los aretes abierta y lo pone frente a los ojos de la castaña dejándola sin palabras

-Andrew ¡son hermosos! ¡Gracias por este hermoso regalo!- la castaña braza a Andrew luego comieron la cena que el rubio preparo cuando terminaron de cenar Andrew coloco en un pastel el anillo así cuando la castaña tomo parte del pastel lo comió pero sintió algo extraño cuando saca el objeto de su boca se da cuenta que era el anillo de compromiso se sorprende -¿mi amor esto es?- pregunta la castaña pensando en lo que diría Andrew

-si mi amor ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Andrew toma el anillo y se lo coloca en el dedo de Lita

¡Si Andrew si quiero casarme contigo Te Amo!- responde Lita abrazando a Andrew


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**Distrayendo al Enemigo **

Rei regresaba de su viaje a Londres con Nicholas acompañados de los niños que habían estado felices con las vacaciones justo a tiempo para enterarse de que Lita y Andrew se iban a casar en 5 meses los niños estaban felices pero Tellu supo que la pareja estaba comprometida

-¿con que se van a casar? Eso lo veremos- piensa Tellu mientras ve el periódico en la sección de sociales mientras tanto Mina y Rei estaban en la casa de la diseñadora

-¿tú crees que Tellu se va a creer el cuento?- pregunta la rubia

-si ella se va a devorar esto completito Mina no te preocupes todo sea porque Andrew y Lita se puedan casar- responde Rei mientras toma un vaso de refresco –brindemos por la felicidad de nuestros amigos- la pelinegra levanta el vaso de refresco lo mismo hace Mina. Serena llegaba justo a tiempo para ayudar a Mina y Rei con los preparativos de la boda. Rei era la encargada de diseñar el vestido mientras que Mina y Serena se encargaban del resto

**5 meses después**

Tellu estaba llegando a un hotel luego baja de su auto y se va corriendo hacia un salón donde ve que hay un rotulo donde dice "boda de Andrew Handsford y Lita Kino"

-espero haber llegado antes de que digan el si- dice la peliverde respirando agitada -¡yo me opongo a esta boda porque Andrew no ama a esta pues siempre estuvo enamorado de mí!- grita entrando violentamente pero se queda helada al ver que en el salón no había más que meseros que estaban arreglado el salón para otra ocasión –oiga ¿aquí no es la boda de Andrew Handsford?- pregunta la peliverde a un mesero

-si señorita aquí fue la boda de los señores Handsford hace como una hora que se casaron- explica el mesero pero ve que Tellu estaba molesta

-¡no, no, no, no puede ser! Pero si en el periódico decía que era a esta hora- responde Tellu desesperada

-si pero a última hora adelantaron el horario y nosotros pagamos las consecuencias pues nos tocó trabajar todo a la carrera- responde el mesero; Tellu sin decir más se va del lugar llorando y a la vez molesta pero el mesero se da asegura que Tellu se hubiera ido saca su celular y llama a Rei -¡cayo en la trampa!- dice el mesero

-perfecto ¡gracias Seiya!- responde la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa luego corta la llamada luego va con Nicholas y lo abraza –Tellu se creyó todo bueno después de todo el plan fue todo un éxito mi amor nunca sabrá que cambiamos todo para que Lita y Andrew se casaran en Venecia- añade la pelinegra luego besa a su novio luego se separan por la falta de aire

-si mi amor que buena idea se les ocurrió a Mina y a ti ahora a disfrutar de la boda de nuestros amigos- responde Nicholas tomando de la mano de Rei y ambos entran al salón donde se realizaba la boda de Lita y Andrew. Mientras que en Liverpool Tellu estaba furiosa pues había creído que la pareja se había casado una hora antes de lo que decía el periódico

-esto no se va a quedar así- piensa la peliverde –claro no todo está perdido, ya lo hice una vez ¿Por qué no lo puedo hacer otra vez?- Tellu se quita las lágrimas y sonríe de una manera malvada mientras tanto en la recepción de la boda Andrew se lleva a Lita a un lugar apartado de los invitados

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?- pregunta Lita con los ojos cerrados

-todavía no abras los ojos mi amor- responde Andrew que conducía a la castaña hacia una habitación –ya puedes abrir los ojos- dice el rubio Lita al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de la sorpresa

-mi amor ¡esto es hermoso! Gracias- la castaña abraza a su esposo dándose cuenta que toda la habitación estaba rodeada de rosas de color rosado las favoritas de Lita –pero te debió costar un fortuna- agrega Lita

-no te preocupes mi amor esto es una muestra de lo mucho que te amo pero esto es para más tarde cuando ya estemos totalmente solos- el rubio le susurra al oído a la castaña haciendo que se sonrojara –mi amor ahora eres mi esposa y te prometo que hace lo posible para que seamos felices con nuestros hijos- responde Andrew que se acerca a Lita y la besa con mucha ternura

-Andrew te amo- dice Lita separándose de Andrew por la falta de aire

-y yo a ti mi amor ¿sabes? Nunca me imaginé que Serena, Rei y Mina nos tendría la sorpresa de la boda en Venecia- responde Andrew tomando de la mano a Lita

-ni yo me lo imagine…yo pensé que sería en Liverpool en una reunión sencilla pero nunca me imaginé que las tres nos diera esta hermosa sorpresa este y el día que di a luz a Arika han sido los más hermosos de toda mi vida- responde Lita mientras se toma de la mano de Andrew y van de regreso en el salón donde estaba la recepción de la boda justo a tiempo para que la castaña aventara el ramo que le cayó a Mina.

-¡me cayó el ramo, me cayó el ramo! ¡Me voy a casar que emoción!- gritaba emocionada la rubia con el ramo en sus manos luego Yaten se acerca a Mina y le da un beso

-mi amor aunque no te hubiera caído el ramo ya estaba pensando en pedírtelo así que aprovechando este momento ¿te quieres casar conmigo preciosa?- pregunta el peliplateado sacando un hermoso anillo con una piedra ámbar

-¡si Yaten acepto, si quiero ser la señora Kou!- responde Mina mientras Yaten le coloca el anillo en su mano


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

**Una pesadilla en la Luna de miel**

Después de la boda, Mina llevo a los niños con Yaten al hotel donde estaban hospedados pues querían que Andrew y Lita estuvieran solos en su noche de bodas mientras en la habitación donde estaban las rosas de color rosado estaban Andrew y Lita entregándose el uno al otro

-te amo Lita ¡te amo!- el rubio susurraba al oído de la castaña mientras le besaba el cuello

-te amo Andrew- respondía Lita aferrándose a la espalda del Andrew los minutos pasaron y ambos estaban abrazados -¿te acuerdas de la última vez que estuvimos juntos?- pregunta el rubio mientras estaba abrazando la cintura de Lita

-si claro que me acuerdo porque ahí fue que concebimos a nuestra Arika- responde Lita besando el torso de Andrew –además esa vez estuvimos corriendo el riesgo de que nos mataran- agrega la castaña

-ahora todo es diferente… tu y yo estamos casados disfrutando de esta hermosa noche de bodas- responde Andrew mientras se quedaban dormidos. Al otro día, Mina se había llevado a los niños de regreso a Liverpool en cuanto a Tellu pues con la ayuda de su investigador privado dio con la pareja

-al fin dimos con ellos así que hoy mismo iremos a Venecia gracias- dice Tellu después de cortar la llamada que le había hecho el investigador luego voltea a ver encontrándose con Rubeus que estaba con ella en la cama abrazados –es una suerte que salieras por buena conducta y te quitaron esos 150 años- agrega la peliverde

-si es cierto tuve que ponerme como "el reo ejemplo" porque me quiero vengar de Lita por lo que me hizo- agrega el pelirrojo con una sonrisa malvada

-y yo de Andrew por rechazarme pero ya que sabes mi secreto me vas a ayudar- responde Tellu besando al pelirrojo para después entregarse a su pasión

-claro que si querida que te voy a ayudar pero luego que consigas a Andrew solo será tu pantalla porque tú eres mía y yo soy tu hombre- dice Rubeus luego ambos salen de Inglaterra para estar en la mañana en Venecia. Al día siguiente, Lita se levantaba temprano luego de tomar un baño y vestirse se va dejando a Andrew dormido a caminar por las calles y a la vez a comprar unos regalos para los niños y sus amigos cuando de pronto ve a Tellu y Rubeus estaban a tres cuadras donde ella estaba

-¡no puede ser! A Rubeus lo habían sentenciado a muchos años- dice Lita escondiéndose en un callejón asustada –si están aquí, es porque nos están buscando pero ¿Cómo dieron con nosotros?- se pregunta la castaña luego ve que el callejón tiene una salida y sale corriendo rumbo al hotel –tengo que llegar, le tengo que decir a Andrew que dieron con nosotros- pensaba Lita llegando al hotel sube rápidamente hasta su habitación no encuentra a Andrew en la cama y se preocupa pero el rubio sale con una bata pues había tomado un baño –¡Andrew mi amor estas bien!- Lita corre a abrazar a Andrew dejándolo desconcertado

-si amor he estado bien solo que cuando desperté no te vi pero pensé que habías salido- responde Andrew abrazando a Lita

-mi amor tenemos que suspender nuestra luna de miel porque Tellu esta con Rubeus nos están buscando ¡estamos corriendo peligro si continuamos aquí!- dice Lita temblorosa se aparta de Andrew y va a tomar sus maletas y empieza a empacar

-Lita, no tenemos que huir, de ellos son personas igual que nosotros, ya una vez permitimos que nos separaran y esta vez lucharemos juntos para enfrentarlos te amo y no te imaginas que tengo una fuerza que me impulsa a luchar por nuestra felicidad- responde Andrew tomando a Lita y la abraza firmemente tratando de tranquilizarla ambos deciden salir cuando ven en el vestíbulo del hotel a la pareja de Tellu y Rubeus –ahí están mi amor ya sabes que hacer- dice el rubio a su esposa mientras estaban escondidos

-mi amor tengo miedo ¿y si no sale como lo planeamos?- pregunta la castaña nerviosa

-vas a haber que todo va a salir como lo planeamos no te preocupes amor- responde Andrew besando a Lita luego la castaña va hacia el restaurante cuando la ve Tellu pero cuando trataba de alcanzar a la castaña; no se percata que un puñetazo se acerca pero no le da tiempo de quitarse y eso la deja inconsciente, Lita estaba escondida detrás de un biombo y arrastra el cuerpo inconsciente de Tellu dejándola ahí con la ayuda de Rei que fue la que le dio el puñetazo a la peliverde. Mientras tanto Rubeus estaba en el vestíbulo desesperado pero escucha una voz detrás de el -¿esperas a Tellu?- es la pregunta que le hace Andrew; al escuchar esto solo sonríe

-miren a quien tenemos aquí…pues para tu información ese no es tu asunto- responde Rubeus –pero como quieres que te conteste pues si estoy esperando a Tellu para que traiga a Lita y luego los acabaremos por lo que nos hicieron- agrega el pelirrojo

-¡Qué fácil esta su plan! Se ve que están bien organizados pero… a veces los planes no salen como lo planean- responde Andrew cuando ve a Lita corriendo le da un fuerte empujón a Rubeus dejándolo en el suelo pues había visto al pelirrojo intentando sacar un arma ambos se toman de la mano y salen corriendo del hotel detrás de ellos sale Rei que le dice a la recepcionista que llame a la policía mientras que la pelinegra le da una patada en el estómago pero justo cuando quería salir corriendo Rubeus la toma del tobillo

-¡suéltame!- grita Rei cuando llega Tellu con un arma primero amenaza a Rei pero no se había fijado de que la recepcionista ya había llamado a la policía

-ahora que te tenemos no creo que Andrew y Lita sean tan malos amigos y te dejen en nuestras manos para que te matemos así que llámalos o te mueres- dice Rubeus sacando su celular y se lo da a la pelinegra


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

**El secuestro de Rei **

Andrew y Lita habían corrido lo suficiente se sentían fatigados así que se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento cuando escuchan que entra una llamada en el celular de Andrew

-¿diga?- dice Andrew pues había visto que en la pantalla que no aparecía el numero

-hola mi Andrew ¿me extrañaste?- responde Tellu que luego le manda un beso

-en realidad no te he extrañado Tellu ¿Qué quieres?- dice Andrew poniendo el altavoz del celular pero Lita estaba asustada

-no seas tan grosero querido para que sepas yo si te he extrañado y mucho mi amor pero bueno hay alguien que está insistiendo y te quiere saludar- dice Tellu pasando el celular a Rei

-¡Andrew, Lita!- era la voz de Rei del otro lado del celular -¡no hagan nada de lo que les pidan!- grita la pelinegra. Andrew y Lita se preocupan pues tienen a su amiga secuestrada

-¡No se atrevan hacerle algo a Rei! Si no llamamos a la policía- grita Lita

-ay qué miedo estoy temblando porque vas a llamar a la policía- responde Tellu sonriendo malvadamente –pero si es mi rival bueno si llaman a la policía tu amiguita se muere así de simple- agrega la peliverde

-Rei no tiene nada que ver a quien quiere es a nosotros no a ella déjala en paz- dice Andrew molesto

-claro te molestas que tengamos a Rei pero porque tanto enojo Andrew y porque no le dices a tu esposa la verdad de que Rei y tu son amantes- dice Tellu riéndose de lo que había dicho pues sabía que eso perjudicaría el matrimonio de Andrew y Lita

-¡eso es mentira Tellu! Eso lo dices porque Andrew nunca te hizo caso por cómo eres- responde Lita pues ella confiaba en su esposo

-dile mi amor que cuando conociste a Rei y Viluy andabas con ellas al mismo tiempo- agrega la peliverde

-sabes que eso es mentira Tellu- dice Andrew mientras abraza a Lita para calmarla -¿crees que con tu veneno vas a sepáranos? ¿Dime te tenemos que hacer para que dejes a Rei?- pregunta le rubio

-bueno si tanto les interesa esta mala diseñadora, Rubeus y yo los esperamos a las 9:00 pm- responde Tellu que luego da la dirección para la reunión –ah y lleguen solos y por favor traten de ser puntuales porque no somos pacientes y puede ser que se nos dispare el arma por accidente y matemos a Rei ¡adiós!- se despide la peliverde mandando un beso y corta la llamada

-mi amor lo que dijo Tellu es…- Andrew no puede terminar porque Lita coloca uno de sus dedos en los labios del rubio

-si lo sé no te preocupes amor sé que no eres capaz de hacer lo que la serpiente esa dijo- responde Lita pero empieza a sollozar -¡hasta cuando seremos felices y libres para amarnos! ¿Cuál fue nuestro delito? ¿Qué hicimos para que nos pase esto? Ahora ellos involucran a la gente que queremos para hacernos daño- agrega la castaña

-cálmate mi bella Lita por favor- responde Andrew mientras abraza nuevamente a su esposa –lo único que hicimos fue enamorarnos ya nos separaron una vez, esta vez ya no; estamos juntos y vamos a luchar pero… ahora quien me preocupa es Nicholas no sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando se entere de que Rei está secuestrada- Andrew llama por teléfono a su amigo para decirle lo que paso y que lo esperaban en un café ambos llegaron y Nicholas estaba desesperado

-¿Cómo fue que secuestraron a Rei?- pregunta el castaño sintiéndose impotente pues no había estado con ella en ese momento pues tenía que ayudar a Darién con un anuncio y la locación seria la ciudad de Venecia

-ella nos quiso ayudar no debió involucrarse para ayudarnos pero ya sabes cómo es perdónanos por favor - responde Lita también preocupada

-con lo terca que es pero tenemos que salvarla porque si le pasa algo me muero- responde Nicholas

-para que la dejen libre tenemos que ir a las 9:00 pm a este lugar si no llegamos puntuales la mataran y no podemos llamar a la policía estamos atados de manos- Andrew toma un sobo de su taza de café

-ustedes no ¡pero yo si los voy a llamar!- responde Nicholas –no se preocupen ustedes vayan a esa cita que lo demás me encargo para eso somos amigos y los voy a ayudar- agrega el castaño. Las horas pasaron y Nicholas fue por el equipaje de Andrew y Lita al hotel luego de pagar la cuenta va con ellos a un lugar seguro –aquí estarán a salvo no se preocupen Rei pensó si alguna vez estos criminales vendrían tenia este lugar para que estuvieran tranquilos- dice Nicholas llevaba a la pareja a una casa

-muchas gracias Nicholas te prometo que vamos liberar a Rei- responde Andrew

-no vamos a permitir que ellos se salgan con la suya ya esto es lo último que harán- agrega Lita

-lo sé pero por el momento tenemos que organizarnos para que esos delincuentes sean atrapados- dice Nicholas pero aun preocupado por su novia que estaba en peligro


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

**Un trato para salvar a Rei **

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Rubeus y Tellu tenían a Rei atada de pies y manos y con una mordaza en su boca

-Tellu ¿Qué te parece si me divierto con esta belleza?- pregunta Rubeus mientras su mano levanta la falda de la diseñadora por su parte Rei trataba de moverse pero no podía pues estaba inmóvil solo cerraba los ojos y empezaba a sollozar

-pues fíjate que no Rubeus para eso estoy yo así nos divertimos juntos- responde Tellu apartando con un empujón al pelirrojo y ambos se dan un beso apasionado. Rei no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-está bien me convenciste si quieres nos vamos a divertir ahorita- responde Rubeus mientras toma por la cintura a Tellu y luego se van a una habitación mientras afuera estaba Andrew y Lita volteando a ver atrás donde estaba Nicholas que estaban con la policía escondidos

-¡Tellu, Rubeus! ¡Abran la puerta ya estamos aquí son las 8:55 pm!- grita Andrew pero estaba nervioso y adentro estaban Rubeus y Tellu debajo de las sabanas pero al escuchar eso se levantan

-creo que continuaremos después- dice Rubeus vistiéndose y va a abrir la puerta pero antes pasa con Rei –cuando Tellu se distraiga me la voy a pasar bien contigo hermosa vas a ser solo mía- susurra el pelirrojo al oído de Rei –vaya pero que puntuales son pasen- dice Rubeus mientras abría la puerta pero cuando Lita pasa a la par de él –hola mi amor- agrega el pelirrojo pero Lita le hace una mirada de asco

-¡deja en paz!- dice Andrew molesto –dinos ¿Dónde está Rei?- pregunta el rubio

-oye que sínico eres Handsford, estas con Lita y preguntas por tu amante- responde Rubeus

-como se ve que tienes la mente sucia Rubeus, pues para tú información Rei es como mi hermana pero como tú eres un patán piensas que todos son como tú- responde Andrew tomando por la cintura a Lita

-deja a Rei aquí nos tienen ¿Qué más quieren?- dice Lita nerviosa

-ustedes que pensaban ¿Qué todo va a ser fácil?- comentan la peliverde y Rubeus pero de pronto se escucha la voz de un policía

-Rubeus, Tellu salgan con las manos en alto, están rodeados- grita el policía

-¡esto es una trampa!- dice Rubeus saca un arma y amenaza a la pareja –ahora nos la va a pagar métanse en este cuarto ¡vamos!- Tellu trata de separar a Lita de Andrew pero no puede porque en un movimiento rápido la castaña le da un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Tellu. Mientras que Andrew forcejea con Rubeus para que no se disparara el arma, Lita va a la habitación que les había ordenado que entraran encontrándose con Rei que estaba atada y con la ropa rasgada

-¡Rei! ¿Rubeus se abusó de ti?- pregunta Lita viendo la ropa rasgada a lo que Rei solo mueve la cabeza de forma negativa – espérate ahorita te voy a soltar- Lita desata a la pelinegra ambas se abrazan –sal por esta ventana Nicholas está afuera con la policía estaba preocupado por ti nosotros estaremos bien solo que solucionemos este problema de una vez- agrega la castaña y obedeciendo lo que dijo Lita, Rei sale por la ventana y se va corriendo hasta donde esta Nicholas

-¡Nicholas mi amor!- grita Rei y el castaño al verla sale corriendo a abrazarla pero la ve con la ropa destrozada

-Rei mi hermosa Rei, ¿no me digas que ese desgraciado se aprovechó de ti?- pregunta Nicholas furioso pues no quería pensar que Rubeus hiciera eso a su novia

-no te preocupes no pasó nada, si quería propasarse pero no llego a más pensé que ya no te vería- responde Rei abrazando fuertemente a Nicholas –pero me preocupa Andrew y Lita pues están ahí adentro, tengo miedo de que les pase algo- la pelinegra no puede terminar cuando escuchan un disparo que asustan a todos -¡ay no puede ser! ¡Andrew, Lita!- dice Rei llorando trata de entrar pero Nicholas la sostiene por la cintura

-¡no mi amor es muy peligroso que entres de nuevo!- responde el castaño –tu quédate aquí yo voy a entrar- dice decidido va a entrar dándose cuenta que Rubeus seguía forcejeando con Andrew y el disparo estaba en el techo y además ve que Tellu estaba reaccionando entonces él se mete a ayudar a Andrew pero en eso Lita sale de la habitación donde estaba Rei pero Tellu la vuelve a entrar ambas estaban peleando

-¿Por qué te cruzaste en mi camino? Andrew estaba tranquilo hasta que llegaste- la peliverde agarraba fuertemente el cabello de Lita

-¡ah sí! ¿Eso crees? Pues a ti te convenía que estuviera solo pero no te saliste con la tuya porque nos enamoramos y aunque no me hubiera conocido, no te hubiera hecho caso pues eres un ser siniestro Tellu- respondía Lita soltándose de Tellu le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejándola sin aire mientras tanto Nicholas estaba agarrando fuertemente a Rubeus. Nicholas llamaba a la policía para que entraran y se llevaran al pelirrojo luego Lita llevaba a Tellu para que la arrestaran y los policías también se llevaron a la peliverde

-¡esto no se va a quedar así!- grita Tellu ya recuperada entrando en el auto de los policías

-ustedes tienen que venir con nosotros tienen que dar la declaración formal- dice el policía a Andrew y Lita

-si vamos a levantar la denuncia en contra de estos delincuentes ya hicieron mucho daño- dice Lita tomando la mano de su esposo


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

**Una confesión inesperada **

En la delegación de la policía Andrew y Lita llegaban a dar la denuncia por escrito

-¿entonces Rubeus salió preso por buena conducta? Pero ahora va a regresar a la oscuridad con estos crímenes- dice el policía a la pareja

-aparte que nos amenazaron Rubeus es un ser ambicioso y sin escrúpulos, y Tellu es una loca- responde Lita viendo del otro lado de la sala estaba Tellu dando vueltas desesperada

-¿podemos hablar con ella?- pregunta Andrew observando a Lita

-si claro pasen tienen 20 minutos- responde el detective autorizando la entrada de ambos en la sala

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Ya se sienten muy seguros de que ya se deshicieron de nosotros pues fíjense que no- dice Tellu mientras se sienta en una silla y cruza los brazos

-por favor Tellu tu sabes que no es así- dice Andrew pero en eso Tellu empieza a reírse dejando desconcertados a la pareja

-por ti, era y soy capaz de hacer todo con tal de que estés conmigo- responde la peliverde – desde que te vi supe que serias mío- agrega Tellu

**Hace 14 años atrás**

Viluy llevaba a Andrew a presentarlos con su familia ambos estaban muy nerviosos pues nunca habían pasado por eso

-oye Viluy ¿estas segura de que tu papa no es enojado? Es que estoy muy nervioso es que es la primera vez que le pido permiso a un padre para que sea novio de su hija

-Andy no te preocupes, mi papa no es enojado al contrario, tranquilízate mi amor recuerda que también es la primera vez que le presento a mi novio ante mi familia además vas a conocer a mis primas que son como mis hermanas- responde Viluy sonriendo

-está bien Viluy todo lo hago porque no quiero que estemos a escondidas es mejor que se den cuenta que te amo y que somos felices- dice Andrew tomando valor luego ambos se agarran fuerte de las manos y entran

-¡papa! Ya vine- grita Viluy mientras que su papa salía de la cocina

-hola hija- responde el padre de Viluy abrazando a su hija pero se da cuenta de que no estaba sola

-papa ¿Dónde están Esmeralda y Tellu? Tengo que darles una noticia- dice la peliceleste sonriendo

-ellas están allá arriba ahorita las llamo ¡Tellu, Esmeralda, vengan ya vino Viluy!- grita el padre hacia las gradas que llevaban al segundo nivel. Las chicas al escuchar la voz de su tío las dos bajan corriendo

-me alegran que estuvieran en casa porque quiero que conozcan a Andrew Handsford, mi novio- dice Viluy sonriendo y se abraza del brazo derecho del rubio

-¿tú eres el chico que detestaba Viluy y hablaba a cada rato?- pregunta el papa de Viluy haciendo que Andrew se ruborizara

-este… si soy yo mucho gusto señor pero es que eso era antes de darme cuenta de que en realidad siempre he amado a su hija- responde Andrew dando la mano a el padre de su novia

-si ahora ya no dice mi niña "ya no soporto a Andrew" en vez de eso ahora está pendiente de su celular para que la llames- comenta el papa de Viluy haciendo que la chica se ruborizara

-¡papa!- es lo que dice sorprendida la peliceleste –pero bueno mi amor te presento a mis primas ella es Esmeralda y ella es Tellu

-mucho gusto- saluda Andrew cordialmente a las dos chicas de cabello verde solo que Esmeralda tenía los ojos color café y los ojos de Tellu de color verde

-mucho gusto encantada de conocerte- responde Esmeralda –Viluy no deja de hablar de ti desde que viene de la escuela- agrega la chica

-¿en serio Esmeralda? Pues a mí me pasa lo mismo- comenta el rubio sin darse cuenta de que Tellu no dejaba de ver a Andrew pues la había impactado

-¿Tellu no te vas a presentar?- pregunta Viluy sacando a la peliverde de sus pensamientos

-este… mucho gusto Andrew soy Tellu- dice la peliverde dando la mano al rubio

-mucho gusto Tellu- responde Andrew con una sonrisa cordial y respondiendo el saludo pero la peliverde estaba muy nerviosa que no quería soltar la mano del chico

-el gusto es mío- es lo único que dice la peliverde pero todos se fueron a comer pero la peliverde se quedó ahí parada –el gusto es mío… ¡que apuesto es!- piensa Tellu cuando llega al comedor…

**Fin del flashback **

**buen hasta que por fin hablo despues de un capitulo, como veran esta historia ya casi llega a su fin ¿que mala salio Tellu verdad? y eso no es nada con lo que le hizo a la primera esposa de Andrew bueno en este capitulo quiero darle las gracias a **

**Lukela Kino y a mademoisellerousseau que me han dado criticas constructivas para mis fics y en verdad se han vuelto fans de la historia aunque un poco mal redactada ademas he encontrado a un par de amigas en este espacio =)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

**Los últimos días de Viluy **

-pero tú sabes que cuando me conociste era el novio de Viluy- dice Andrew desconcertado

-¿y qué querías? Siempre Viluy, ella la más inteligente, la más social, la que tenía todo, el cariño de todos, y tenía tu amor siempre fue así desde que éramos niñas hasta mis padres la preferían a ella hasta me comparaban con ella pero cuando fallecieron y mi tío se hizo cargo de mi hermana y de mi trate de hacer lo imposible para quitar la imagen de "niña buena" ante los ojos de mi tío pero no pude en eso te conocí y supe que serias mío porque era mi oportunidad de tener algo que a mí se me negó- responde Tellu

-¿entonces toda tu maldad es producto de una envidia infantil?- pregunta Lita molesta -¿hasta dónde puedes llegar con tu actitud egoísta y caprichosa?- dice la castaña mientras empuñaba su mano porque por dentro tenía ganas de ir a pegarle a la peliverde

-y tú te metiste en mi camino justo cuando tenía el camino libre con Andrew ya me había librado de Viluy…- la peliverde no puede terminar cuando Andrew se sobresalta con lo que dijo Tellu

-¿Cómo que te libraste de Viluy? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Dime!- dice Andrew sosteniendo firmemente de los brazos a la peliverde pero Lita logra separarlos

**Londres, Inglaterra hace 10 años **

Andrew y Darién se habían ido a trabajar a Liverpool a una campaña muy importante. Viluy ya con el vientre abultado por sus 7 meses de embarazo se había quedado en casa de su prima Esmeralda cuando llega Tellu

-mira Tellu no quiero dejar a Viluy sola ya sabes tiene un embarazo de alto riesgo y es que tengo una reunión muy importante hoy- dice Esmeralda preocupada

-no te preocupes yo me encargo de cuidarla tu vete tranquila, Viluy está en buenas manos- responde la peliverde con una gran sonrisa

-gracias hermanita sabía que podía contar contigo nos vemos en la noche- responde Esmeralda luego de despedirse de su prima se va a trabajar pero Tellu tenía otros planes va hacia la habitación de Viluy

-gracias Tellu por ayudarme- comenta Viluy con su rostro pálido –Andrew vendrá pasado mañana y no quería estar sola- agrega la peliceleste

-si lo hago es por Andrew no por ti- responde con un tono de dureza la peliverde

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Viluy sorprendida

-si porque por mi fuera ya estuvieras muerta porque tú siempre lo has tenido todo y yo nada- responde Tellu empuñando su mano

-eso no es cierto tú sabes que no es así- responde Viluy empezando a sollozar

-siempre con tu carita de mosca muerta, primero me quitaste el amor de mis padres , el de mi hermana y lo peor del caso es que tú siempre te cruzas en el camino de los hombres que me gustan, pero quiero que sepas que yo puedo tener lo que tú tienes exactamente ¡LO MISMO! Y sabes que te voy a quitar a Andrew solo estoy esperando a que tengas a ese niño y él se va a enamorar de mi además de que te voy a quitar al niño y yo seré su mama- grita Tellu cerrando la puerta dejando a Viluy sobre saltada entonces decide llamar a Andrew pero en Liverpool el clima no era muy favorable

-¡cálmate mi amor! Voy para allá lo antes posible pero prométeme que te vas a calmar- dice Andrew preocupado

-¿Qué pasa Andrew? ¿Todo está bien?- pregunta Darién viendo a su amigo preocupado

-no Darién, Viluy se siente mal esta afligida tengo que ir con ella discúlpame sé que pasado mañana regresamos a Londres pero me preocupo mucho la forma que hablo Viluy sé que no está sola pues lo bueno es que esta con Esmeralda y Tellu pero no me quedare tranquilo hasta estar con ella- responde Andrew mientras empacaba sus cosas

-espérate amigo las condiciones no son muy buenas recuerda que está lloviendo y recuerda que si vas al aeropuerto los vuelos están retrasados- comenta Darién tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

-si tienes razón en el aeropuerto los vuelos estarán retrasados o los reprogramaran lo mejor será que rente un auto y vaya para allá- Andrew llama a la compañía que renta autos luego toma un taxi para ir a traerlo –espero que no te pase nada malo mi amor- piensa el rubio mientras iba en la carretera pero durante el camino había mucho tránsito porque había un derrumbe hasta que ya estaba libre el paso llego a Londres mientras tanto, Viluy estaba asustada por lo que había pasado cuando llega Esmeralda y la encuentra muy mal

-¿Qué pasa Viluy? En la mañana estabas bien- dice la peliverde asustada

-no quiero que Tellu esté cerca por favor- responde la peliceleste llorando pero de pronto siente que está en labores de parto –Esmeralda ¡el bebé ya va a nacer!- dice Viluy

-no te preocupes ahorita llamo a Andrew para decirle que tu bebe ya quiere nacer- Esmeralda lleva a Viluy a su auto mientras llama a Andrew que estaba cerca pero cuando llega al hospital, encuentra a Esmeralda dando vueltas por la sala de espera preocupada –Andrew que bueno que viniste, Viluy está muy mal- dice la peliverde preocupada


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

**La verdad de la muerte de Viluy**

-¿Qué paso Esmeralda? ¿Por qué Viluy estaba mal?- pregunta Andrew desesperado

-no sé qué paso Andrew, hoy en la mañana estaba bien la deje con Tellu y ahorita que llegue a la casa la encontré muy mal- responde Esmeralda también preocupada cuando llega el doctor

-familiares de la señora Viluy Handsford- dice el doctor de cabello plateado

-¡somos nosotros! Yo soy su prima y él es su esposo- dice Esmeralda

-doctor ¿Cómo están mi esposa y mi bebe?- pregunta Andrew preocupado por la salud de su esposa

-el bebé ya nació es un niño muy valiente ahorita está en la incubadora pues como es prematuro necesita estar en observación hasta que sus órganos funcionen a totalidad- responde el doctor –pero su esposa perdió mucha sangre durante el parto así que ahorita está en terapia intensiva mientras tanto vamos hacer transfusiones de sangre- agrega el doctor cuando de pronto llega Tellu fingiendo preocupación

-¿Qué le paso a mi primita?- pregunta Tellu sin dejar de ver a Andrew

-se adelantó el parto el bebé nació bien ahorita está en la incubadora pero Viluy está muy mal perdió mucha sangre ahorita está en terapia intensiva- dice Andrew sollozando

-pero si cuando me fui de la casa de Esmeralda estaba bien, Andrew en verdad lo siento muchísimo- responde Tellu abrazado al rubio pero sonriendo. Los días pasaron y Viluy estaba mejorando al igual que Sammy pero una noche se ve que la silueta de una mujer entra en terapia intensiva, Viluy estaba abriendo los ojos cuando se da cuenta de que era su prima Tellu disfrazada de doctora –adiós querida no te preocupes el dolor ya pasara… además yo misma me encargare de consolar a Andrew con mis besos y mis caricias mientras tu estarás tres metros bajo tierra ah y cuando crezca tu mocoso yo me encargare de cuidarlo pero cuando crezca lo enviare lejos- dice la peliverde sacando del bolsillo de su bata una jeringa -¡buen viaje!- susurra Tellu con una sonrisa retorcida viendo la cara de espanto de su prima que intentaba llamar a la enfermera pero la peliverde ya había inyectado el veneno en el suero; Viluy quería quitarse el suero pero la peliverde la agarro de la muñeca firmemente luego alejo el comunicador de la peliceleste. Los minutos pasaron y el veneno ya había llegado a las venas ya no tenía fuerzas la peliverde la suelta mientras disfruta como empezaba a cerrar los ojos –ay Viluy ¿Qué estarás pensando? Mmmm ya sé que pensaras ¿Qué descubrirán que fui yo que te quite de mi camino? ¿Eso preguntaras? Pues para tu tranquilidad este veneno no deja rastros en la sangre así estarás segura de que Andrew y tu niño serán felices conmigo porque esa es tu última voluntad- la peliverde estaba hablando pero no se da cuenta de que Viluy había fallecido luego de asegurarse toma el aparato para llamar a las enfermeras cerca cuando todo estaba arreglado empieza a sollozar –Viluy te vamos a extrañar muchísimo- dice Tellu mientras se seca las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos pero con una sonrisa en su rostro sale de la habitación. Al día siguiente el doctor como siempre llegaba a visitar a Viluy para revisar su estado de salud y para trasladarla a su nueva habitación pero se da cuenta que ya había fallecido

-enfermera, por favor llamen a los familiares de la señora Handsford- el doctor le da la orden a la enfermera que de inmediato le llama a Esmeralda. Andrew estaba trabajando en la Shields & Hino cuando suena su celular

-¿diga?- dice Andrew contestando su celular

-Andrew soy Esmeralda- dice la peliverde del otro lado del teléfono

-hola Esmeralda, hoy trasladaran a Viluy de terapia intensiva a una habitación- responde el rubio con mucho optimismo –si sigue así muy pronto le darán de alta y la tendré en casa para cuando nuestro bebé llegue- agrega Andrew pero escucha que Esmeralda estaba sollozando -¿Qué te pasa Esmeralda? ¿Estas llorando? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le paso algo a Viluy?- pregunta Andrew preocupado

-Andrew… es que… Viluy…- Esmeralda no puede terminar de hablar

-¿Qué le paso a mi Viluy? ¡Dime Esmeralda! ¡Me tienes angustiado!- dice Andrew desesperado

-es que… no sé cómo decirte esto porque…- Esmeralda no paraba de llorar –es que… hoy cuando el doctor llego a revisarla… vio a Viluy… muerta- termina de decir la peliverde pero al escuchar la mala noticia Andrew bota el teléfono y empieza a sollozar

-¡no puede ser! ¡No! ¡No! ¡A Viluy no le pudo pasar esto!- el rubio reacciona y se va al hospital encontrándose con Esmeralda con los ojos inflamados y a Tellu que también estaba llorando

-¡Andrew! ¡Viluy está muerta!- dice Tellu que va a abrazar a Andrew –no sabemos cómo paso pero el doctor dice que fue su corazón no aguanto más y falleció de un paro cardiaco- agrega la peliverde con una sonrisa en los labios pero cuando se separa del rubio cambia la expresión de alegría por una de tristeza

-¿pero? ¿Tienen que hacer la autopsia para saber que paso en realidad?- pregunta Andrew sin dejar de llorar pero se seca las lágrimas con su pañuelo

-¡no!-dice Tellu –una vez Viluy dijo que no quería que le hicieran una autopsia cuando…- Tellu sin dejar de llorar –ella quería que la embalsamaran, esa era su última voluntad- agrega la peliverde y creyendo el rubio embalsaman el cuerpo de su esposa, Esmeralda no se opone. En el cementerio Andrew le coloca un collar con un hermoso dije de un copo de nieve en las manos de su esposa

-esto te lo quería dar cuando Sammy llegara a casa… te amo- dice Andrew al cuerpo de su esposa mientras miraba cuando enterraban el ataud

**(fin del flashback)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

**Lo que hiciste, ¡lo pagaras muy caro!**

Andrew no podía creer lo que Tellu le estaba contando y Lita empezaba a sollozar

-¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu propia prima?- pregunta Lita – ¡eres la maldad hecha persona!- grita la castaña

-¿y tú por qué lloras? Si ni siquiera conociste a Viluy es más si ella estuviera viva, mi Andrew no se hubiera fijado en ti- contesta Tellu con una sonrisa pues Lita la levantaba de la silla tomándola del cuello de la blusa

-si es cierto no la conocí pero es la mama de Sammy y la mujer que amo a Andrew ¡todo por un caprichito tuyo! ¡Eres una egoísta, malvada!- dice la castaña llorando, Andrew se había quedado sin palabras al escuchar la confesión de Tellu y la reacción de Lita pero luego entra en razón logra separar a su esposa

-¡Lita mi amor! ¡Cálmate! ¡No tienes que rebajarte ante esa asesina!- dice el rubio con una mirada de desprecio -¿sabes Tellu? ¡Me das asco! ¡Eres el ser más repugnante que pude haber conocido!- dice Andrew al escuchar esas palabras la peliverde empieza a llorar

-¡no! ¡No! Yo puedo soportar que te hubieras casado con Viluy, que hubieras tenido un hijo con ella, que te casaras con otra que no soy yo y que también la embarazaste pero que me digas que te doy asco ¡eso no lo puedo soportar!- dice Tellu agarrando su cabeza y empieza a actuar diferente dejando a la pareja desconcertada cuando llega Esmeralda después de mucho tiempo pues ella se había ido de viaje después de la muerte de su prima

-¡Tellu! Sabía que tarde o temprano te iba a pasar esto por no empezar a tratarte- entra Esmeralda viendo el estado de su hermana para abrazarla pero luego nota que Andrew estaba en el lugar acompañado -¿Andrew? ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Esmeralda mientras salen del lugar donde estaba Tellu

-Esmeralda, ella es Lita mi esposa; Lita ella es Esmeralda, la otra prima de Viluy- el rubio presenta a ambas chicas

-mucho gusto lástima que no es un buen momento, Andrew hemos estado en contacto pues por Sammy además él me ha hablado mucho de ti se ve que está muy enamorado- dice Esmeralda abrazando a Lita –me alegra que Andrew haya conocido a una mujer como tú que aunque no te conozco sé que lo haces feliz al igual que a Sammy- agrega la peliverde; Lita por su parte se sonroja porque Andrew le había hablado de ella a Esmeralda

-muchas gracias Esmeralda, es un gusto conocerte y como tú dices que lastima que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias ya te diste cuenta que no es el lugar indicado- responde Lita

-gracias Esmeralda, en verdad estoy muy enamorado de Lita- dice Andrew abrazando a su esposa –sé que Viluy era tu prima bueno era como tu hermana- agrega el rubio se sintió incomodo

-Andrew no tienes por qué sentirte incomodo, al contrario me alegra que por fin hayas podido rehacer tu vida- responde Esmeralda –lo que me preocupa es que Tellu cada vez está peor- dice la peliverde viendo al interior de la sala

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta Lita recordando el comportamiento de Tellu –me dio miedo ver cómo empezó a comportarse así- comenta la castaña

-lo que pasa es que… Tellu… es que… ella padece de esquizofrenia crónica- dice Esmeralda bajando su mirada –mis padres se dieron cuenta de que Tellu se comportaba de una manera extraña así que la mandaron a un hospital psiquiátrico para que se pudiera recuperar al principio creímos que logramos que Tellu se podía recuperar pero cuando miraba a Viluy se comportaba de una manera agresiva pero después con el tiempo empezó a llevarse bien con ella pero todo fue una mentira ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no tomo su medicamento- Esmeralda empieza a llorar pero era algo que no sabían de Tellu

-¿Tellu con esquizofrenia? ¡Esto es increíble!- dice Lita mientras abraza a Esmeralda tratando de calmarla

-nunca me imaginé que Tellu estuviera enferma- Andrew estaba desconcertado por lo que había dicho Esmeralda

-por eso vine me voy a llevar a Tellu al hospital psiquiátrico pues esto ya avanzo- dice Esmeralda que luego va con la policía a sacar a Tellu pero cuando iba saliendo ve que la peliverde estaba en una esquina hablando incoherencias

-¡Esmeralda! ¡Esmeralda! Viluy vino a jugar conmigo a las muñecas pero mis papas la prefieren a ella y no a mí, que soy su propia hija ¡no! ¡No! ¡No! Viluy está enojada conmigo- dice Tellu moviéndose de un lado a otro

-pero si aquí no hay nada- dice Esmeralda

-si dice que le quiero quitar todo me quiere castigar por todo lo que le hice, mis papas y mi tío están apoyándola ¡no! ¡No!- grita Tellu con el cabello despeinado al ver esa escena Esmeralda va con el detective del caso para que vieran la condición de Tellu y para que la pudieran trasladar a un hospital psiquiátrico aunque tardaría varios días después de hacer el papeleo, Esmeralda va con Andrew mientras Lita va al tocador

-Andrew me voy a llevar a Tellu al hospital psiquiátrico en cuanto se recupere yo misma me encargare que se haga justicia para que por fin Viluy descanse en paz- dice la peliverde que llevaba un vestido negro sin mangas y cuello de tortuga, botas del mismo tono –antes de irme te tengo que dejar estas cartas que Viluy escribió antes de dejarnos toma ah y te deseo todo lo mejor se ve que Lita te ama y que eres feliz con ella- agrega Esmeralda luego de abrazar al rubio se va cuando Lita sale del baño…


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

**Cartas (parte I) **

-Lita no quería irme sin despedirme de ti como ya le dije a Andrew les deseo que en esta etapa de sus vidas sean felices al lado de los niños- Esmeralda abraza a Lita luego se pone sus lentes de sol y se va

-¿Qué pasara con Tellu?- pregunta Lita a su esposo

-Esmeralda se la llevara a un hospital psiquiátrico si se recupera entonces enfrentara a la justicia- responde Andrew aliviado pues ya había terminado su pesadilla – ¿supiste que van hacer con Rubeus?- pregunta el rubio

-lo van a extraditar a Londres esta vez parece que le van a dar cadena perpetua- responde Lita abrazando a Andrew

-al fin se acabó esta pesadilla mi amor- responde Andrew dando un beso en la frente de su esposa en eso se acuerda de los sobres que le había dado Esmeralda –Esmeralda me dio estos sobres pero es mejor que vayamos a descansar- Andrew se lleva a la castaña a descansar

**1 semana después**

Andrew y Lita regresaron a Liverpool con sus hijos después de su luna de miel a disfrutar de sus hijos aunque la luna de miel no fue muy grata por los acontecimientos pero dejando la pesadilla atrás Andrew decide ver las dos cartas en uno de los sobres iba dirigido a él, pero le dio curiosidad el otro sobre pero no lo quiso abrir entonces abre el sobre de su carta

_ Andy mi amor:_

_Sé que cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré a tu lado pero quería dejar plasmado lo que siento por ti _

_Sabes que desde que te conocí me enamore de ti pero sabes que aunque aparentemente me caías mal,_

_En realidad estaba muy enamorada de ti, este embarazo es de alto riesgo y no creo poder seguir contigo_

_Y vivir los hermosos momentos que pase junto a ti, pero también estoy triste pues no veré crecer a nuestro _

_Bebe, solo prométeme que serás feliz y que reharás tu vida con una mujer que también ame a nuestro hijo,_

_ Así estaré tranquila pues no estarás solo. Además quiero que sepas que eres el único hombre al que he_

_Amado y mi felicidad será que tú seas feliz aunque sea con otra persona _

_Solo prométeme que no te acercaras a Tellu, ella es mala, siempre me ha guardado rencor, se ha obsesionado_

_Contigo, me lo confeso hoy justo cuando tu estas trabajando en Liverpool, tengo miedo pues no sé hasta donde _

_Sera capaz de llegar con tal de quedarse contigo y tengo miedo de que mi bebe este cerca de ella prométeme que lo cuidaras y lo protegerás de Tellu…_

_Andy eres el amor de mi vida, te deseo todo lo mejor, no quiero que estés triste al contrario quiero que luches_

_Por ti y por nuestro hijo además si piensas en rehacer tu vida espero que la mujer que ames, te haga feliz y que ame a nuestro niño como si fuera suyo_

_Te amo nunca lo olvides _

_Viluy _

_P.D. Esmeralda te entregara otra carta que es para la mujer que verdaderamente ames _

Andrew al terminar de leer esta carta empieza a sollozar pues Viluy nunca había sido egoísta, al contrario, siempre pensando en ambos cuando llega Sammy y ve a su papa

-¿Qué paso papi?- pregunta el niño viendo que su padre se quitaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejías

-no estoy llorando por tristeza hijo, al contrario, ¿sabes? Esta carta la escribió tu mama en ella dice que seamos felices, ella siempre te amo y quería lo mejor para nosotros- responde Andrew abrazando a su hijo

-papi yo soy muy feliz - responde Sammy mientras abraza a su papa

-y yo también hijo- dice Andrew viendo la otra carta en su mano pues esa carta tenía que entregársela a Lita después llega la pequeña Arika con una sonrisa que siempre la distinguía

-¡papi! ¡Papi! Mami dice que ya está lista la cena- dice la niña castaña igual que su mama no sin antes le entrega un dibujo en donde se ven los cuatro agarrados de la mano

-gracias mi princesita, te amo mucho hija- responde Andrew con una gran sonrisa

-y yo a ti papi, pero vamos a comer me muero de hambre además hoy tienes que probar los pastelitos que hice- dice Arika agarrando la mano de su papa y de su hermano. Cuando llegan al comedor se dan cuenta que todo estaba preparado Lita sale de la cocina con una sonrisa en sus labios al verla, Andrew llega con ella y le da un beso en los labios

-mi amor esto huele delicioso- dice Andrew luego que se sienta en la silla junto con los niños haciendo que su esposa se sonrojara

-gracias amor pero mejor empecemos a cenar- responde Lita sonriendo después de la cena, los niños se van a ver un poco de televisión dejando a la pareja solos en la cocina lavando los platos

-mi amor lástima que la luna de miel no fue como lo esperábamos- dice Andrew mientras termina de ubicar los platos en su lugar mientras la castaña lavaba los cubiertos

-mi amor no te preocupes lo importante es que ahora estemos juntos y que tenemos una linda familia, además que por fin estamos juntos- responde Lita con una gran sonrisa…


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

**Cartas (parte II)**

-si tienes razón mi amor, pero vamos a renovar la luna de miel mi hermosa Lita- responde Andrew mientras se seca las manos y abraza a su esposa y empieza a besar le cuello de la castaña

-mi amor recuerda que los niños están en la sala- dice Lita sonrojada

-si tienes razón mi amor- dice Andrew cuando salen ven a los niños dormidos ambos los llevan a sus dormitorios luego ambos se van a dormir. Al otro día, los primeros rayos de sol hacen que Lita empiece a despertarse pero al otro lado de la cama no estaba Andrew sino que en su lugar había una rosa de color rosado

-¡Andrew!- Lita empieza a llamar a Andrew mientras tenía la rosa en su mano luego se da cuenta de que hay un sobre pero noto algo diferente ya que en el reverso decía "para la mujer que Andrew ama" entonces sin dudarlo abre el sobre y empieza a leer la carta:

_Querida Amiga:_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta permíteme decirte que me alegra porque Andrew te ama de verdad_

_Me imagino que ya está rehaciendo su vida contigo. Sabes me hubiera gustado mucho haber podido conocerte_

_Y hablar contigo, hasta pienso que hubiéramos sido buenas amigas _

_Por favor haz feliz a Andy, cada minuto que pase sea valioso porque ahí queda capturado un momento especial_

_Que dura para siempre, así cuando lleguen a ancianos, recuerden con mucho amor esos momentos _

_Además quiero decirte algo: yo le pedí a Andrew que diera esta carta a la mujer que ame con todo su _

_Corazón y se te lo dio a ti es porque en verdad te ama._

_Prométeme por favor que cuidaras de mi bebé pues él te vera como su mama, y quiero que siempre le recuerdes _

_Que lo amo con todo mi corazón, de lo mucho que lo he esperado en estos siete meses, que desee tenerlo en mis brazos y cantarle canciones para que se duerma, verlo crecer y poder compartir sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus alegrías así como sus tristezas pero no voy a _

_Poder pues me siento muy débil y no creo poder conocer a mi pequeño pero tu querida amiga que_

_Aunque no se tu nombre lo cuidaras y lo querrás como si hubiera nacido de ti solo me queda decirte: ¡Gracias! _

_Atentamente,_

_Viluy _

Al terminar de leer la carta Lita la lleva hasta su pecho sin dejar de sollozar al ver cada palabra de la primera esposa de Andrew luego deja la rosa en la cama y ve el sobre que tenía una foto de Viluy con sus 7 meses de embarazo se notaba que estaba feliz en eso Lita se recuerda haberla visto y se sobresalta

**Hace 4 años y medio antes:**

Habían pasado varios días después de que capturaban a Rubeus, a Lita la habían citado para que diera su declaración en los juzgados, cuando llego estaba en una sala donde estaba muy nerviosa pues llegaba el momento de que diera su declaración, estaba acompañada de Mina y Yaten

-Mina, Yaten, estoy muy nerviosa Rubeus estará en el lugar de los acusados sin dejar de verme tengo miedo de que tome represalias en contra mía- dice la castaña con sus manos frías y sudorosas

-no te preocupes Lita recuerda que ese cobarde no te hará nada y si hace algo le ira peor ya Karmesite dio su declaración ahora te toca a ti- responde Mina abrazando a su amiga

-si no te preocupes todo estará bien cálmate Lita- agrega Yaten tratando tranquilizar a Lita justo cuando iba a salir se topa con una persona

-ay lo siento ¿estás bien?- pregunta Lita levantando a una mujer de cabello celeste

-sí, sí, sí, ¡estoy bien no te preocupes!- dice la mujer arreglándose el vestido y toma su bolso – ¿vienes a declarar en este caso?- pregunta la mujer con una cálida sonrisa

-si estoy muy nerviosa permíteme presentarme me llamo Lita Kino- responde la castaña presentándose y le da la mano

-el gusto es mío mi nombre es…- responde la peliceleste pero ve el reloj de su muñeca y se da cuenta que es tarde –lo siento querida amiga pero yo soy jurado de este caso y ahorita tengo que entrar y tú tienes que declarar- agrega la mujer mientras se aleja corriendo hasta la sala

-¿Lita? ¿Lita? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? No tenemos todo el día ¡Vamos tenemos que ir a testificar!- dice Mina sacando de los pensamientos de la castaña

-ah…si…este… si es cierto- responde Lita entrando a la sala pero no ve a la misteriosa mujer que había visto hacia minutos en el área del jurado hasta que llegó el momento de testificar se olvidó de ella

**Fin del flashback**

-querida amiga- susurra Lita -¡Claro! ¡Ella era la misma mujer que vi en el juzgado! ¿Será que su espíritu quería conocerme?- se pregunta la castaña –ese es un misterio pero lo que si sé es que te prometo que cuidare mucho de Andrew y de Sammy… querida amiga- dice Lita para sí misma

-¡Lita! ¡Mi amor!- dice Andrew sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

**Capítulo Final**

-¡Si mi amor!- Lita sale de su habitación y encuentra a Andrew esperándola con una rosa de color rosado ella al verlo corre a abrazarlo

-hola mi amor- dice Andrew mientras levanta el rostro y le da un tierno beso cuando de pronto escuchan el timbre cuando abre la puerta ve a Mina con la invitación para su boda a lo cual ambos aceptan ir

**5 semanas después**

Mina y Yaten se casaban en una playa de Grecia, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco ceñido a su cuerpo y Yaten tenía una camisa y pantalón blanco ambos estaban descalzos. En la recepción todos hablaban de todo un poco

-Darién, tengo que darte una noticia- decía Serena con una sonrisa y sus ojos estaban brillando

-dime mi princesa- responde el pelinegro

-lo que pasa… es que…-Serena toca su vientre –es… que… ¡estoy Embarazada!- dice la rubia feliz

-¿enserio mi amor? ¡Soy el hombre más feliz gracias mi amor!- Darién levanta a su esposa feliz mientras que otro lado Nicholas y Rei estaban discutiendo

-que no amor, tu sabes que diseñar es mi vida- dice Rei molesta

-pero… mi amor tu sabes que yo te apoyo- responde Nicholas tratando de calmar a su novia

-sí pero tú quieres que sea una ama de casa y yo quiero seguir triunfando- dice la pelinegra

-eso no es lo que dije ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Lo que quiero es que quiero ser tu socio mi amor- Nicholas atrae a la pelinegra y le da un beso ambos se separan por la falta de aire –y no se diga más- es lo único que dice el castaño casi en un susurro

-este… bueno… está bien… pero dame otro beso igual- la pelinegra atrae a su novio y le da un beso igual que el anterior

-mi amor al fin estamos casados- dice Yaten mientras besa a su ahora esposa

-si mi Yaten después de 4 años por fin puedo decir que soy la señora Kou- dice Mina -¿Qué tal si nos desaparecemos ahorita?- sugiere la rubia y se lleva a su esposo desapareciendo del lugar

-Lita mi amor te recuerdas que hace 4 años y medio nos conocimos- dice Andrew viendo a los niños corriendo en la arena

-si mi Andrew y ahora estamos juntos y felices te amo- Lita se acerca a Andrew y le da un beso

-te amo- susurra Andrew después de que se besan luego el rubio abraza a Lita pero ella de repente ve a Viluy con una sonrisa y ve como desaparece

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?- Andrew pregunta después de que se separa de su esposa

-no sucede mi amor mejor disfrutemos la recepción- Lita lleva a Andrew a la pista para bailar con él. Después de varios minutos Mina y Yaten aparecen nuevamente para partir el pastel y para seguir celebrando. Cuando llego la noche todos fueron a sus habitaciones, pero en una de ellas Andrew estaba con Lita muy abrazados

-¿mi amor? ¿Te puedo preguntar algo y no te molestas?- pregunta Andrew

-si dime amor- dice Lita mientras besa el torso de su esposo

-Viluy dejo una carta para…- Andrew no puede terminar

-¿para mí?- responde Lita con una pregunta

-si amor ¿dime? ¿Qué te decía en esa carta?- Andrew curioso pues él no había abierto la carta

-¿con que muy curiosito no es así? Pues no te diré nada porque es de mujer a mujer- responde Lita mientras se sienta colocando su almohada como respaldo

-¿no me vas a decir?- pregunta Andrew en un tono juguetón

-mmm pues no te diré nada- responde Lita con el mismo tono

-¿segura?- Andrew agarra a su esposa y empieza hacer cosquillas -¿no me vas a decir?- vuelve a interrogar a la castaña

-¡no!- dice Lita sin parar de reírse luego ambos se quedan viendo y empiezan a besarse apasionadamente hasta que vuelven a entregarse nuevamente

**Fin **

**bueno que les puedo decir este es el fin de esta historia espero que se lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, que lo escribi con mucho cariño pero esta no es la primera y ultima, al contrario tengo unas historias que poco a poco ire subiendo pues no me conecto tan seguido pero espero que les guste cada una de ellas ya para despedirme quiero dar las gracias a las chicas Made(si asi te puedo llamar) y Lukela espero que sigan leyendo mis historias les mando un fuerte abrazo a las dos =)**

**att.**

**Lita Jupiter Kino **


End file.
